A Place Taken
by MaybeAYoutuber
Summary: A girl named Xaodan meets Armin, Eren, and Mikasa, back when the guard hit Eren when he was young to defend him. Xaodan had always wanted to join the Survey Corps, along with Eren, for the same reason. And another to go to Wall Sina. But not for safety, to meet up with someone who might just be alive right now. Her very first friend, before she was sent away.
1. Chapter 1 - Instant Friends

I stood in the middle of the crowd, alone. My boy-hairstyled alloy orange black striped hair brushing my face.

Cold. Hungry. Angry. Sad. Lonely. I held my bread, looking at it sadly. There are others who need this more than me..But.. I'm so hungry.. I haven't eaten at all yesterday.. maybe I can survive two days with no food and water, right? .. That's what the people in the deserts and poor places do, right? I'm strong enough to handle it. I'm sure.

"Why are we giving our food to the outsiders? I mean, the Titans broke throught the wall, anyways. They should've eaten more of them."

I gasped at what the guard said. Looking up at him. Mood changing from sad... to mad. I put the bread in my pocket. I was about to walk up to the guard to kick him, but then I saw a young boy, about my age, walking up to him with the same expression I had. He then proceeded to kick him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing brat?!"

He punched him in the face, and the other one punched him, making him fall. I had to do something.

"Hey! What are you doing!?"

I punched both of them in the gut, earning a slap across my face, still not off my feet. A punch was coming from both of them, I just held them.

"No one messes with me.."

I turned their hands around, squeezed them, then pushed them to the ground.

"You said that because you don't know what you're talking about. You haven't seen them. How the Titans eat people. You are a selfish, disrespectful OLD man. You should've seen the way you said it. You are alive. Some people maybe are dying of hunger right now. I haven't eaten for a day, and was going to give my food and water to someone else today. My throat is dry,I have no coat because my lauggage was thrown overboard to get others in, I'm starving, and I'M SHAKING, my family isn't around anymore, and they never were, so you don't get to say the word "brat" to anyone but the mirror, _**brat**_."

"Why you little-!"

"What? You wanna hit me?! Go ahead! Make a scene!"

He looked around, everyone was staring.

"Whatever.. without me you wouldn't be alive right now."

"Actually, I would be.I ran from the tip of Wall Maria all the way to the boats, pretty much on my own, and tried saving people as much as I can. Unlike you, who has NOT been out there, like your fellow soldiers."

He looked angry, then got up and walked off. I took a deep breath, inhaled it from my nose, exhaled from my mouth, then turned around and knelt beside the three children, whose eyes were constantly glaring at me. I opened my eyes and smiled, tried putting on the friendliest tone I have.

"Are you okay?"

For a moment, the three seemed shocked, before he gave me a nod.

"Good."

I stood up and lend him a hand, and he took it.

"That. Was. Amazing!"

"Hm? Really? I was just saying the truth."

I rubbed the back of my head, my grin slowly disappearing into a rush of pain on my side when I stretched my hand.

"Are you okay?"

"I - U-Um, yeah, I just.. I got hurt when I was running from a Titan. I was hit to a wall."

The three gasped.

"It - It's not that big of a deal, I swear! It - It's just a gash!"

"Can we see it?"

"EREN!"

Both of them were going to hit him in the head.

"That's okay, really."

I lifted up my shirt from the side, unwrapped the bandages I had, reavling a clean red gash, soon to turn to a scar. Which I was glad for. It wasn't infected either.

"Oh.."

"I healed myself while I was on the run, I just wish I had my medicine and wrappings.. I could've helped a lot of injured.."

"So, was it true?"

"EREN!"

They yelled again.

"Was what true?"

"Your story."

"Oh.. well.. I don't talk about my family much, but if you want to hear it, I don't mind."

Eren sat curiousily beside me, while the the blonde boy was standing by the girl with the red scarf.

"Well.. to begin with, my parents were divorced. And they pretty much hated me. But we still lived together. I was an only child. They would always argue, and I would always listen. But since our house was very close to the wall, our house was destroyed, and we still inside. Well..mom and dad were. Everyday I would run and give my food to poor people and heal their injured, so I would often starve a lot. So when I came back, a Titan was there. Over my house. Holding my father by his foot. I started to run forward, trying to grab my father down. I tried, and tried, and tried, but the Titan was too powerful. His last words were: "If I die and go to hell... you're going with me!" He said that, as he grabbed mother by her hair. They hated each other so much that one of them caused the death of another. Then the Titan..."

I swallowed and held back my tears while shaking a little bit.

"Then that Titan swallowed my parents. The sounds of their shattering bones in it's teeth, it made me cringe. But, I had no time to scream and panic, I immediatley started to run. Well, I was crying, but I held it back. Crying, screaming, and panicking wouldn't really have done anything. That one Titan chased me around, then it hit me to a wall. Only a groan of pain escaped my mouth when a peice of wood slammed beside me from the impact of the wind from the hit, giving me that gash I showed you. I kept running, then rested for a while, using the last bandages and drops of medicines I had to make sure it wasn't infected. Then I started running again, when I made it to the last ship. And there you have it.."

"Wow.. I am so sorry.."

"Xaodan." (Za- o - dan)

"Hm?"

"My name, is Xaodan."

"Armin."

The blonde guy said.

"Mikasa."

The girl with the red scarf said.

"I know your name is Eren."

"I'll be back inside Wall Maria and I WILL kill all the Titans.."

"You mean the Survey Corps?"

He nods.

"Well,"

I put my hand on his shoulder and smile at him.

"I've always wants to be in the Survey Corps, too."

"You guys aren't serious, right?"

"I'm as serious as I'll ever be!"

He stood up and started to yell.

"Eren, calm down.."

"NO! I'm not one to act tough like people who are behind the wall!"

He picked up his bread.

"I don't need this crap!"

He threw it at Armin, who barely caught it.

"Eren! What are you doing?!"

"Doesn't it piss you off?! We can't do anything against the Titans because we live off such pity!"

"It's impossible! Nothing can beat them! There is no choice but to live behind the walls! If you do anything rash, you'll die like my parents did!"

"SO that's why you're sucking up to these people?! Have you no shame?!"

"That's all we can do right now!"

"THAT'S JUST AN EXCUSE! Just continue to live like livestock, you weak peice of shit!"

"Eren!"

Then, he was punched in the face. By no one other than Mikasa.

"Mikasa?"

"If Armin is weak, then so are you and I. We couldn't escape the Titans and leave the city on our own, like Xaodan did. Even the food we eat is from someone else. There is absloutley no chance that us weaklings can take down one Titan. What's important is staying alive, like your mother said."

She walks up and snatches the bread from Armin's hands and shoves it into Eren's mouth.

"Mikasa.."

"Eat. Eat and live. I can't let you starve to death. You too."

She points at me.

"Me? But.. other people need this more than I do.."

"It's considerate to think of others, but you should also think of yourself."

I sigh.

"Okay.. I guess.."

I take the bread out of my pocket and take a bite, earning a weak smile from Armin.

-LATER-

Armin looked at his granfather's hat.. then started to cry, holding it closer to him. I sat beside Armin, hugging him. Then Eren sat on the other side.

"The Titans are to blame... If we could only fight back and regain our place in this world.. Armin, Xaodan and I have decided to apply to militarity next year.."

Armin let go and looked at me with a shocked face. I grinned awkwardly then he looked forward.

"Me too."

"Armin?"

"Me too."

"I'll join you, too."

"Mikasa? You don't have to! You said survival in the most important thing."

"Yes. I will be there ensuring your safety."

Then Eren stood up.

"Alright.. then we all join."

"Yay! Now the gang's all together!"

I hug Armin and grab Eren and Mikasa fora group hug, I giggle while they can't help but smile.

-later-

"You are now officialy members of training unit 104! Unfortenatley for you, I, Keith Shardis, will be in charge! I'm not here to give you a warm welcome! You are all merely livestock right now, waiting to be eaten by Titans! EVEN WORSE THAN LIVESTOCK! For the next three years, I'll be training you useless shits! I'll teach you how to fight a Titan! When you face a Titan in three years, will you still be food?! Or will you become a glorious wall to protect these walls?! Or a mighty champion who will destory all the Titans!? THE CHOICE LIES IN YOUR HANDS!"

Don't worry... Eren and I will kill them all...

**Every.**

_Last._

_**One.**_


	2. Chapter 2 - Why Are You So Happy?

"YOU THERE!"

"YES SIR!"

He put his hand on his heart.

"Who the HELL are you!?"

"I'm Armin Arlert, Sir! I'm from Shinganshina, Sir!"

"Sure you are! Good name for a retard! Your parents name you that?!"

"My grandfather, Sir!"

"Armin Arlet, why are you here!?"

"TO CONTRIBUTE MANKIN'S VICTORY, SIR!"

"FUCKING SPLENDID! YOU'LL MAKE FINE EOTENA FEED! THIRD LINE! ABOUT TURN!"

He grabbed Armin by the head, spinning him around. I give him a smile, comforting him. He asks a bunch of people, and I chuckle slightly under every comment he makes.

"I AM MOTHERFUCKING TALKING TO YOU!"

He said to girl eating a made potato. They speak.

"A boiled potato, sir."

I snort, then hide it quickly. Then they speak.

"Here I'll give you half."

I snort once more.

"Dismissed!"

I start walking, once I'm out of his sight, I let it out. I drop on the floor laughing,

"AHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAA! I loved the way her headbutted Jean in the face! Oh my God I can't take it! BAHAHAHA!"

Jean walks by, clearly embarressed.

-Later-

"Potato girl still running, you guys?"

"Yep. What's that now? Five hours straight?"

"I think I ran more than that during the invasion. And I was a kid. I hope she doesn't drop soon."

"She was weirdly fine with running laps until she drops."

"That reminds me, you two weren't asked where you were from at all."

"Well,"

I jump in between Armin and Eren, holding them together with my arms.

"We three are from Shinganisha!"

"Does that mean you three were on that day!?"

I shiver ran down my spine and I cringe as I remember my father's words.

"Oi!"

"I'm fine. And yes, we were."

"Did you see it?! The Behemoth Eoten?!"

"Yeah.."

-later-

Eren and I sat at the table, people surrounding us.

"Yes, for the last time, we HAVE seen it. And yes, I HAVE seen it up close."

"Seriously?!"

"How big is it?!"

"Big enough to peek it's head over the wa-"

"60 FT,to be exact."

He looked at me.

"What?"

I put my head down and let them speak.

"Then what are the normal ones like."

I raise me head, shivers down my spine again. I glare into air, while Eren sends me a concerned look.

"Maybe we should stop with the que-"

"It's fine. They may be big, but they're slow. We just master our gear, and they're goners. Me and Eren are surely going to join the Legion, and we'll-"

"Hey, are you retarded? Did you just say you wanted to join the Legion?"

"Yeah, we do. Didn't you say you wanted to join the Gendarmerie and take it easy?"

"I am an honest man, you don't see me acting all hero like girly wirly here, while I'm actually just pissing my pants."

"Aha, excuse me?"

I get up. Eren mutters an

"Oh no."

"Says the guy who kneeling on the ground taking a shit this morning."

His eyes widened as I walk up to him and grab him by the collar, ready to give him a swollen face. Then a bell sets off.I sigh, then let go.

"You're one lucky son of a bitch, you know that? Last time I put someone down, they were two guards from my escape. And I was a kid."

I push him then look at Eren, shifting to friendly.

"Come on, let's go, Eren!"

Everyone in the cafeteria gets shocked but Eren.

"She shifts. Don't worry about it."

He got up. Then Mikasa followed.

"You're letting your emotions get to you, Xaodan."

"Not this shit again.."

"Oh and by the way, don't you think your hair is too long, Mikasa?"

"I actually agree with Eren on this one. It might cause prblems in gear practice."

"I'll get it cut. Maybe by Xaodan."

"Sure, I'm good with these. Especially since my hair is so short and isn't growing out so I had to do a boy hairstyle."

I said sarcastically.

-later-

Mikasa and I were balanced pefectly, not an inch moved. Then I over heard someone and looked at us.

"Look at them. Perfection at it's know exactly what they're doing."

I blush and look away a little.

"All you have to do is breathe, relax, and just shift your weight, easy."

"I'll try, Xaodan. Go ahead, Armin."

He's in the air for a couple of minutes, then falls and hits his head.

-later-

"So.. his belt was broken!? He's in?! YEAHAHAHAS! Woo! I won't have to go to the Legion alone, aha, I won't have to go to the Legion alone,aha! Isn't this great, Armin?!"

"Why are you so happy?"

"Did you not hear? I won't have to go to the Legion alone! Yeah!"

Armin smiles weakly while I jump around with a couple of people staring at me.

**Short? I think so..**


	3. Chapter 3 - Started Together, Ended Same

Eren and I were standing on top of the wall, Eren was smirking and my hand was on his shoulder. Suddenly.. It happened again.. the steam... it was the..

"Colossal Titan..."

I stood there for a while, before getting blown away. I was in too much shock. I saw it. Once again. Up close. I was falling, I didn't care.

"Xaodan! Xaodan, snap out of it!"

I heard Eren yelling, then I looked behind me and I was almost down,then used Manuever Gear to hang on. But..

"He breached the wall..."

After a moment of silence...

"PREPARE FOR BATTLE!"

I yelled, taking out my blades. Eventually, I was too mad to care about anything, and I was literally defying gravity by running up the wall. While everyone just looked shocked. Even Eren.

While I was in the air, about to land on it's arm..

"Yo.. Long time no see!"

I landed and started to run, then attached my manuever gear to the nape of the neck, flying over it.

"There!"

I got closer and closer, then used my blades.

"YOU'RE MINE!"

Just as soon as my blades touched him, steam ran onto my face. At first, i hung on, then I had to blow away. Then I used manuever gear again.

"GOOOOOOOO!"

When I sliced...I sliced the air.

"Huh... It vanished again...?"

I realized I was falling, then used manuever gear again.

"We must stop this! Or else the hell that happened five years ago will repeat itself!

"We've got to go!"

"I'm all for this!"

I reply to Eren angrily, taking my gas, already waiting for Armin to calm down.

-later-

"Hey Armin, don't you think this is a great oppurtinty?"

Me and Armin stare.

"We could steal the show here, then they'll definetley take the three of us to the Legion!"

Armin paused, then smirked.

"Yes, I do."

"That's the spirit."

I grab hold of my blades.

"Squad 34! Forward!"

"LET'S DO THIS!"

I jump forward without waiting, hearing Armin and Eren.

"O-Oi! W-Wait!"

I laugh loudly as I fly through the place.

"Eren! I spotted the Titans! They're alot!"

"The Vanguard Guards were usppose to take care of this!

"What are they doing?! Are they nothing but talk ?!"

Then I spotted it.

"EREN! ABNORMAL!"

"EVERYONE STOP!"

We all landed on a roof, and waited for the Abnormal to move it's head. It did and.. It had.. Thomas.. Then swallowed him.. Reminding me of...

I gasp, Eren and Armin officially understanding.

My eye brows twitch.

"W..W.."

"Xaodan, it's-"

Armin and Eren reach out for my shoudlers, with the rest completely confused.

"WHERE DO YOU YOU'RE GOING!?"

I jump off imeddiatley out of rage, using my manuever gear to run after it.

"XAODAN! WAIT!"

It swallowed him. Just like it swallowed my parents.

"Xaodan! Stop! Don't run off on your own!"

"HOW DARE YOU KILL MY FRIEND BY SWALLOWING HIM!? I'M NOT GOING TO LET YOU GET AWAY WITH THAT!"

Then I hear a loud scream behind me, I turn around to see Eren. With no leg. I gasp. Did I cause this?!

"EREN!"

I turn back, letting the Titan be.

I glance over my shoulder.. and I see Armin..

"ARMIN! ARMIN MOVE!"

He begins to scream, I then jump in, holding the Titan's mouth open, and surprisingly... Eren beside me doing the same.

We hold onto him, then put him outside.

"Eren! Xaodan!"

"Xaodan, go!"

"Hm, no."

"What?"

"No. We said we'd go to the Legion together, if you're not going.. I'm not either.."

"We can't die here.. can we, Armin?"

"You were the one that told us about it.. the outside world.."

"That's why we wanted to go outside..."

Eren extended his arm, but I didn't.

"Eren! Xaodan! Hurry up!"

The mouth was closed, and were swallowed. We fell all the way from the throat, to what I thinkis the stomach.

I was risen from the disgusting water, then I'm guessing I was out of air, because everything was black, but then I opened my eyes.

"Oh, you're okay.."

I was recieved with a hug.

"Why?"

"I told you, we do this together, we end it together."

Suddenly I feel a lot, A LOT, weaker. Everything fades.

I'm such a mess.. I wasn't strong as I thought I was. Here I was, apparently in Eren's arms, immobile. Then, finally, the sight closes, the time stops. Eren's cry was the last thing I heard.


	4. Chapter 4 - Brought From The Dead

"Armin!"

Crap! It's Mikasa! How can I even show my face to her! If I knew it'd come to this.. I would've just died with them!

"Armin! Are you hurt? Feeling okay?"

I lower my head a bit more.

"Where are Eren and Xaodan?"

I start to cry.. I push my head up, and look at her, then speak.

"Our unit.. the 34th cadet unit.. Thomas Wagner. Nic Tuis. Myluis Zeramuski. Mina Calorina. Xaodan Homeroom. Eren Jeager. All of them comepleted their duties... and died heroic deaths in the battels! I'm sorry.. Mikasa.. Eren and Xaodan died in my stead.. They sacrificed themselves.. for me.. I couldn't do anything! .. They..They held a Titan's mouth open.. and pulled me out.. the got eaten... I'm so sorry... Mikasa.."

I could hear everyone's gasps. I then feel Mikasa's hand on mine.

"Armin.."

I look up at her. She was.. emotionless.

"Take a deep breath.. now's not the time to be emotional."

She stood up. Making me stand up with her.

"Marco... if we take out the Titan's at the HQ, we can replenish our gases, and climb up the wall. Is that correct?"

"Yes, but.. even if you're with us, they're just to many-"

"We can do it."

She turns around and raises her sword.

"I am strong. Stronger than all of you. Extremley strong. I can kill all the Titans there. You're either incompetent, or just spineless cowards. How pathetic. You can just sit here and suck on your little thumbs and fingers. Yeah. Do that."

"Mikasa, what are you saying?!"

"You want to fight all the Titans by yourself!?"

"There is no way you could do it!"

"If I can't, I die. If I win, I live. You cannot win unless you fight."

...

"After Mikasa!"

Everyone moves, but then I realize, she's using too much gas! I don't care how skilled she is, with no agility, she's done for!

She falls over from no gas, me and Connie go and look for her.

I see her in an alley, with a 15 meter.

"Mikasa!"

I used my manuever gear got her quickly out of there.

"Mikasa?! You okay?!"

Then Connie lands.

"Mikasa! Armin! You guys okay?!"

"Yes."

Then that Titan and another come out.

"Shit! Two 15 meters! This is bad!"

"Wait. that Titan is.."

Suddenly, it uses fighting and I look as confused as ever. His right hand wasn't as strongly gripped.

Out of the blue, it screams, so does the other. It gets ran at, he then hits it's head, passing it over like a baseball. Then stomps on the weak point. Then he turns to us.

"You guys! We have to go!"

"No, wait.."

It walks closer.. then puts something on the roof infront of us, and leaves. I take a glance at the something.. wait.. more like someone.. more like-

"XAODAN!"

I immdefiatley run over, I then look at her for a second.

"Mikasa, she's not breathing! SHE'S NOT BREATHING!"

I attempted CPR, and I attempted the blowing to mouth thing a couple of times, then it finally worked. Xaodan coughed and hacked.

"Where..Where am I?"

"XADOAN, YOU'RE ALIVE!"

-..-

I earned a hug from Armin, but a deadly look from Mikasa, and a confused Connie.

"I.. don't .. -"

I suddenly jerk up, remembering the strong source of power picking up my body. And I felt air, but nothing more. It felt like I was in immortal state between life and death. My eyes widen and a gasp escapes me.

"WHERE'S EREN?!"

Mikasa's eyes widen. So do Armin's. Connie, still confused as fuck.

"What- What do you mean "where's Eren?" I thought that thing ate you together!"

"He did! B-But! We were alive! Somewhere in it's stomach!"

"What?"

"The heat was unberable, and I eventually passed out and - and, then heard Eren cry and -and then I felt like someone was pulling me upwards, and I felt air. The air outside here, but then I couldn't see or feel anything! I think I -"

My eyes widen when I spot a certain Titan. Then another flashback. That scource of power.. was Eren! I think I took a glance of him biting himself, then lightning and mist and steam! Could it be that..

"Xaodan! Xaodan, snap out of it!"

"That Titan..."

"That Titan brought you here."

Wait.. I shouldn't tell them..they might think of him as a monster..

I shake my head.

"How's the situation?"

"WHAT!? YOU'RE JUST GONNA GO LIKE THAT?! LIKE IT NEVER HAPPENED!?"

"Connie, if you want to live, you have to be strong, and fight. When I was younger, I failed to save both my parents from a Titan, and they were both swallowed. That's when I had a rage when a Titan swallowed Thomas. I couldn't let him die. But when I hurt Eren, an entire round of guilt hit me. I regret it, but I musn't show it. I have to stay strong. If you want to win, fight. But if you want to end it, fight stronger."

Mikasa's eyes widened.

"Where did you hear that?"

"From an old friend...,"

I look at the clouds,

"back at Wall Sina.."

The three of them look like they were about to shove me off the roof becuase I was too weird.

"Now Connie.."

I walk over.

"What's the situtaution?"

I smile happily with my shifty tone. He sweats.

"We're - We're all almsot out of gas. And - And the HQ is being attacked."

I glance over, and see some Titans.

"I'm sure I can take them. Come on, let's go."

I held my blades and just when I was about to jump..

"Wait! Mikasa's out of gas."

"Oh yay."

"There is only one way.."

Armin gets down, and changes the gases.

"We must change."

"Armin!"

"It will be useless on me, since I have such little chance. It has a lot of gas, so that should do it."

"But Armin-"

"Go save everyone..."

I look at everyone.

"Okay. SHOULD be good to go. I gave you all my blades as well. I'll just keep this broken one. Come to think of it... I don't want to be eaten alive.."

Mikasa takes the blade and throws it, then holds Armin's hand.

"Armin. I'm not leaving you behind."

"We're not leaving you behind."

I helped him up, then we looked at the HQ dramatically. God, I love this!


	5. Chapter 5 - A Secret Found Out

"But with so many Titans.. You won't possibly be able to carry me aroun-"

I hold him by the hand.

"Let's go."

After a while of running, he slaps my hand away.

"Wait! I have a suggestion!"

"A suggestion?"

"I know it might sound crazy but... could we use that Titan?"

He points at Eren.

"That Titan?"

"It's only attacking other Titans. It seems uninterested in humans, but luring it to the tower somehow, it can handle other Titans and we can get everyone out alive."

"Lure it? How would we even do that?"

"I think it acts upon insticts."

I step in.

"If we kill the Titans in it's way, it might look for other Titans, and get to kill the ones at the HQ."

"Xaodan, did you lose your mind while fainting or are you just insane?! How can we be so sure?! It's risky!"

"But if it does work, we could end the Titans at the HQ all in one swoop. Plus. I'm sure it won't touch a human..We go with Armin's plane, that's final."

"Who made you the boss, you just woke up from the dead!"

I lean in with a deadly tone.

"Exactly."

I walk up to Armin.

"Armin, hold on to me with your hand and legs."

"Say what?"

"I may carry you, but I'm still fighting."

"Euhhh.."

"Come on, you find it awkward, blondie?"

His face is so heated up, even Connie starts to snort.

"Turn around, then. You'll be giving me a piggy back ride."

"My pleasure!"

I turn around.

"Hop on! Xaodan is ready for launch!"

He hops on.

"Let's get moving!"

We run, and jump using our manuever gear.

"Huh. You seem lighter than I thought you'd be.

I sliced a few Titan necks , so do Connie and we jump through the window.

"Mikasa? XAODAN!?"

"Long story short, I'm back from the dead, baby!"

"We're out, but we did it! We just barely made it!"

"Mikasa.. Xaodan.. You're alive?"

"You did it Armin! Your plan worked! We lured that Titan that attacks other Titans!"

"We're using a Titan's help?"

"Can you really rely on a Titan? This is a dream!"

"No, it's reality."

-later-

"We found these guns."

Armin explains hiplans about blinding the eight Titans andall, after he's done-

"I'm in."

"Woman, you just rose back from the dead."

"Doesn't seem to affect her."

"I said,"

I changed into my deadly tone,

"_**I'm. In.**_"

Armin stares, then shrugs.

"Alright. Here goes."

I go and stand in my position already, worrying about one thing. Eren. Is he okay in there?

"Okay, on three."

"One.."

"Two.."

"Three!"

They start shooting the Titans, blinding them. Then we got down. Sasha's didn't work.

"Sasha! Connie!"

"Pardon me.. for suddenly stabbing you.. in he back of your neck.. I'm.. SO SORRY!"

She jumps out of the way, and I waste no time in taking out both Titans.

"You took both Titans out on your own! That's -"

Armin shuts up when he sees the sudden expression of my face. I have no clue why, but I'm not happy. Maybe.. because Eren could be in danger. When we get out, first thing I do, check on him. But.. I can't leave him behind..

The silence was unbearable, I walked and restocked my gas, then moved out.

"O-Oi! Wait!"

I saw Armin grab his stuff and refill quickly. That's when I reached the roof. I stopped dead in my tracks. There he was. Being eaten. Just when Armin was about to come, I jumped off. I then heard a bunch of people, including Mikasa, calling.

"Xaodan! Xaodan, where are you going!?"

I started taking out some of the Titans around him, that's when Armin, Mikasa, Annie, Reiner, and Jean saw it. Then I suddenly see that one Titan that swallowed Thomas. Both of us stirke, me and Eren, for the same target, a bunch of steam flows my way, and I fly back.

"Xaodan!"

I heard Armin calling. I got up and rubbed my head.

"Xaodan, are you okay?!"

I nod, then I remember what I was doing. I immediatley turn to the eaten Titan on the ground, and started to rip apart it's neck.

"Xaodan, you might kill it! Sto-"

Armin stopped dead in his tracks, when I pulled out Eren. His uniform wasn't there, neither was his gear. I laid him down, and listened to his heart, he was okay.

I earned a kick in the gut from Mikasa.

"You knew that was Eren!?"

"Mikasa!"

"You lied!"

I got punched.

"You know.. Mikasa, I won't hurt you. If you'd like to hit me more, go ahead,"

she looked confused until I got up and spoke,

"I've been used to it since I was young."

Suddenly.. Silence..

I let out a breath through my nose and carried Eren.

"Let's get going."

I was held back by Mikasa.

"I'm sorr-"

I removed my shoulder, not bothering to look at her.

"You don't have to apolgize. Now let's get going.


	6. Chapter 6 - I'll Do It

"Look! Here comes Captain Levi! They say he's a one man army!"

"Captain Levi" .. These words ring in my head, and bounce off to ring again like way...

"Xaodan! Snap out of it!"

"Huh?"

"You were lost in thought a little bit. You okay?"

"I'm good, Armin, I'm good."

-later-

"Eren! Say anything! Get up! I'm sure they'll understand!"

Armin tried to beg Eren, while Mikasa and I stood on guard. My alloy orange boy hair brushing over my forehead.

"Armin-?"

"Did you hear that? He said he'll kill us all."

"I heard it alright! He wants to devour everyone!"

"CADETS JAEGER, ARLET, ACKERMAN, AND HOMEROOM! YOUR ACTIONS ARE AMOUNT IN TREASON! THE ANSWER TO MY NEXT QUESTION WILL DETERMINE WETHER YOU LIVE OR DIE! DON'T TRY TO DODGE THE ISSUEOR MOVE A MUSCLE! WE WILL IMMEDIATLEY CANNON YOU! THERE WON'T BE HESITATIONS! LET ME ASK YOU STRAIGHT! WHAT ARE YOU?! ARE YOU HUMAN?! OR ARE YOU A TITAN!?"

"I .. I don't understand the question!"

I turn to him, with a shocked look of my face.

"Playing dumb?! You monster! You just try that again! I'll smash you into bits! You won't be able to show your true colors!"

"My true colors?"

"There were dozens of eye witnesses, and who already knew!"

I shivered when he pointed at me.

"They saw you emerge from that Titan's body! Don't you understand we have brought an unknows element into Wall Rose?! Even if you're the king's cadets, we have to elminate all threats! I am not joking! That Armored Titan could appear any moment and destory the wall! Humanity is on the brink of destriction, and we need to act fast! You got that?! We can't afford to waste our man power on you! I will not hesitate to open fire!"

"Well said, sir. Their hostile intent is obvious. Doesn't look like we'll get any information out of them, either. As you said, we're wasting manpower here."

"Let's just chop him into peices while he's still in human form!"

I take out my blades, and step infront of all of them.

"Over my dead body."

Mikasa looks shocked for a while there.

"I'LL ASK YOU ONCE MORE! WHAT ARE YOU!"

Armin and Mikasa look back, while I not let my guard down.

"HUMAN!"

He started to raise his hand. I turned around and Mikasa grabbed Eren.

"We're climbing over the walls."

"Armin, move!"

He was too unfazed, he wasn't moving.

"Armin!"

I run over to him, almost eveything seems to be going in slow motion. Suddenly, Eren bites his thumb, tansforming like last time. Next this I know..

Armin, Mikasa, and I, are in skeletal rib cage remains of Titan Eren.

"I remember hearing the canon fire.. There was a tremendous noise, crushing impact, and immense heat... And now,we're in a massive skeleton-"

"Armin, Eren protected us. That's all you need to understand now."

Then Eren appeared and asked about us, then kept talking about a basement.

"That's it. I'm going out there to slaughter all of them."

I take out my blades and walk forward, just to be held back by Armin.

"Wait! Don't do anything rash! They might shoot a cannon at you!"

"Ughhhhh... Fine.."

"So what are we gonna do?"

"I'm getting out of here."

"How?"

"I'll just get over the wall alone. I've caused you all so much trouble and-"

"Pfffffffft AHAHAHAHAHAHA - No."

"But-!"

"I'm coming too, Eren. if I don't keep up, feel free to ignore me, but I should also feel free to ignore your orders."

"Cut that out already, I am neither your brother or your kid!"

Armin and I exchange glances.

After a while of arguing, Eren talks to me and Armin.

"Armin, Xaodan, I'll leave it to you to decide."

We both raise out heads.

"Eh?"

"I'm well aware of how impractical my first idea was, using these Titan powers of mine strategically as part of the military, would be the best way to go about it. Iknow this is going tobe alot for me to ask, but if you two can convince Garrison that I'm not a threat to Mankind, then I'll trust both of you and your judgments. That was my second idea. If you say you can't, I'll fall back to my first idea, plan explained later. You have fifeteen seconds to decide. I'll trust your judgement either wa-"

I stand up.

"I'm in for it."

I start walking away.

"O-Oi! W-Wait!"

Armin throws away his manuever gear, while I hold my two blades, in case anyone attacks Armin.

"You finally showed your true colors you monster! I'll give the signal to fire! You hear me?!"

"He's not an enemy of Mankind!"

"We're willing to disclose every single peice of information we have!"

I kind of yelled louder than Armin.

"I'M NOT GOING TO LISTEN TO YOU BEGGING FOR YOUR LIVES!"

I stand infront of Armin defensivley, hands on both sides, holding my blades.

"IT'S TOO LATE FOR THAT! WE'VE ALREADY SEEN WHAT YOU ARE! YOU SAY HE'S NOT AN ENEMY, BUT YET YOU HAVE NO PROOF OF THAT! IF YOU CAN'T DO THAT, WE'LL ELIMINATE ANY THREAT HE PO-"

"_**ENOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGH!**_"

I yell at the top of my lungs, hopefully not scaring Armin. Everyone steps back.

"THERE IS NO NEED FOR PROOF! THAT'S RIGHT! THERE'S _**NO**_ NEED FOR IT! IT DOESN'T MATTER WETHER YOU SEE HIM AS AN ALLY OR AN ENEMY! YOU SAID THERE WERE A LOT OF EYEWITNESSES! WHICH MEANS THEY ALSO SAW HIM _**FIGHTING THE TITANS**_! AND THEY WOULD'VE SEEN THE TITANS GANG UP ON HIM! AND MOST IMPORTANTLY, _**HE WOULD'VE ALREADY KILLED ME**_! I WAS IN HIS HANDS, CLEARLY ALIVE WHEN I SHOULD'VE BEEN _**DEAD**_! WHICH MEANS THE TITANS SEE HIM AS THE WAY THEY SEE US! AS _**PREY**_! WE CAN RACK OUR BRAINS AS MUCH AS WE LIKE, BUT _**NOTHING **_WILL CHANGE . THAT. _**FACT**_!"

I stand breathe very heavily, Armin behind me, I think shocked? I don't know, I can't look away for one second.

"She's right.."

"A Titan on our side?"

"It's impossible.."

Everyone starts to lower their weapons but..

"PREPARE TO ATTACK! DON'T FALL FOR HER TRICKS! THE ACTIONS WILL BE FOREVER BEYOND OUR COMPREHENSHION! DON'T YOU SEE!? THEY CAN TURN INTO HUMANS AND TALK OUT LANGUAGES, TO DECIEVE US ALL! WE CAN'T LET THEM HAVE THEIR WAY ANYMORE!"

I look shocked for a second, then angry.

"I AM A SOLDIER! SWORN TO GIVE EVERYTHING I HAVE FOR MANKIND'S SAKE! NOTHING WOULD MAKE ME HAPPIER THAN DYING FOR THAT CAUSE!"

I hear Armin give out a little gasp.

"IF WE COMBINE HIS TITAN POWER WITH OUR FORCES, THE RECAPTURE OF THIS TOWN WILL BE WITHIN OUR GRASP! FOR MANKIND'S SAKE! I USE WHAT LITTLE TIME I HAVE TO VOUCH FOR HIS TACTICAL WORTH TO US!"

I stomp my foot, and decide to add a little cliche touch.

"IF YOU DO NOT AGREE TO SPARE US, AT LEAST I, _**XAODAN HOMEROOM**_, WILL DIE INSTEAD OF MY FRIENDS, WHO CAN BRING MANKIND'S VICTORY!"

I could hear Eren and Mikasa get up, and Armin's "Xaodan!"

"Sir.. that is Xaodan Homeroom.. one of our best.. if she dies, it'll be a great blow to humani-"

"QUIET!

He starts to raise his hand, and I still stan protectively over Armin, even though I'm shorter than him.

Suddenly, some one stops his hand.

"Stop it. You may still be in grand-statue, but I see you as feeble minded as ever."

"Commander Pixis.."

"Can you not see that girl's maginificent salute? I only just got here, but I was informed of the situation right away. You go take command on the reienforcements, I feel like I should listen to what these kids have to say."

I still didn't break my salute, but yet I was breathing heavily. Then I get tackled by three people, saying you did it.

-later-

"You say going to that basement will help you figure out everything, right?"

"Yes.. Will you believe me?"

"You don't look too convinced of it yourself, so I guess all I can say is keep it in mind. However, I believe that I am capable of getting to the bottom of things. As such, I guarentee your safety."

Armin sighs in releif, Eren puts his head down, Mikasa closes her eyes, and I let out a breath through my nose.

"Cadet Homeroom, was it?"

"Yes, sir."

"Earlier, you said by using his Titan powers, we could be capable of recapturing this town. Do you really believe that? Or did you just say that to save your skin?"

"No, sir. I do believe 's kind of both. What I was trying to say was that Eren could turn into a Titan, and could that big boulder near the wall, closing the was just somethign I came up with to make people believe Eren's powers had the poteintial out of this mess."

To be honest, they've been staring at me for almost eternity. Quit it. It's disturbing.

"Of course, I wanted to save my friends more than I wanted for save myself with all my heart but.."

"With all your heart, huh? Those are most trusthworthy words.."

He drank from his bottle, then finally spoke to some one who's not me. To Eren.

"So, what about it, Cadet Jaeger?"

"Sir?"

"Can you lift the boulder and block the breach?"

"That's .. I'm not really sure.. right now, my guess is as good as any of yours. So regardless if I can or cannot do it, it would be irrisponsible to asnwer you now."

"Ah, you're right, my apologies. I asked the wrong question. Will you give it a shot, or not?"

After a while of tension..

"I'll do it."

I smirked.

"I don't know if I can, but I'll give it a shot."


	7. Chapter 7 - Graduation Day

Pixis stand at the edge of the wall.

"I'll call my strategicts, and I'll develop a plan. There's no time to waste. I'll need your help, young soldiers."

-later-

"Eren.. I'm sorry.. I ended up making you resposnible for everything.."

"It's like I said before, Xaodan, you have the ability to find the right answer, you and Armin. I believe that."

"Eren, I'm going to-"

"Don't tell me you're coming with me. You've been assigned decoy team."

"But I can't leave you alone.."

"Don't worry, Mikasa, I'll be there."

"You will."

"Yep! Making sure Eren's okay!"

"Ackerman!"

We turned to a soldier.

"You will be joining the elite forces with Homeroom to protect Jaeger. We need both your skills. Let's go. It's time."

I wave to Armin, and run with Eren and Mikasa. Once we reached our point, we jump, already using manuever gear. Then Riko shoots a green smoke round, confirming the beginning of the mission. Mikasa and I follow Eren with our manuever gear, flying through the houses and buildings.

It's nice to feel free for a while.

When we get closer, he bites himself, and the same mist and electricty and steam come. Mikasa and I stand on a roof and wait.

Suddenly, after Eren's roar.. he stands still... then turns to us. I immediatley know what's going on.

"MIKASA! LOOK OUT!"

I push her out of the way when Eren's hand comes punching, I fly a couple of buildings backwards, injuring myself. Tumbling and rolling like a ball. Then I roll of a building, falling on the ground.

"Xaodan!"

I hear arguing and arguing and arguing, but I can't see. I can see very little though. A gash found it's way on my arm, and bled. Then silence.

_Ah.. the silence is tolerant..I like it. It's so peaceful... sometimes, I would imagine how a world without Titans would be like... I'd still be with Black Nut-Head by now._

_Tch, I hope he still remembers me. An old friend. Back at wall Sina.. God, I miss him. He's Survey Corps now, I think. That's what me and him promised each other as kids. We.. We also promised something else.. We promised that if we get separeted, we'd always come back.. _

_I'm not so sure about coming back now, Black Nut-Head.. I'd love to, really, but look at me. All of your strength adivce.. I used them before, so they haven't TOTALLY gone in vain.. I could use them now.. but just now, I realize.. _

_I realize how lonely I am without you... I sure do have Armin, Eren, and Mikasa... but what will they feel like... when one of them is gone? Let's face it.. although we used to argue sometimes, who doesn't? Everyone has their own argument here and there. But we? We were special occasions. Even if that argument was something big, later on, none of us would care.. _

_Until that day came.. the day we were separeted.. I miss you alot, Black Nut-Head. I wonder how you're coping without me? It took me a couple of years.._

I then see a black figure above me, then it sits down beside me. Shaking me.

" ... dan.."

..

"Xaod.."

..

"XAODAN!"

I jerk upwards, my eyes fluttering open. I look beside me. It was Armin.

"Xaodan, are you alright?!"

"Eren was going to attack Mikasa... but I pushed her out of the way and got the hit.."

Armin's eyes widened. He spotted the gash on my arm.

"We need to do something about this."

He points at my arm.

"It's okay. We can do that later. Eren's down."

I get up and use manuever gear.

"You coming?"

"Y-Yeah.."

I accidentaly hear him mutter something.

"Seriously, that girl in unbelievably amazing..."

I just move with my manuever gear, a red face worn. Then we find Eren. Leanding against a building.

"His wounds... Aren't regenerating?"

Armin and I land. Then Mikasa comes.

"Xaodan! You're okay!"

"Mikasa! Go and do all what you can to help! I've got an idea.."

I take out my blade, and attatch my manuever gear.

"Xaodan! What are you doing!?"

"Don't worry! Armin, hold on tight!"

"Why?"

"As much as I avoid the middle, it won't be fatal.. I'm getting you out of there, Eren!"

I dip my blade in, he starts to move around, screaming.

"Xaodan!? What are you doing!?"

"Go Mikasa! Leave Eren to Armin and me!"

She nods and leaves.

"Eren.. Can you hear me!? Get a grip, dude! If you don't get outta there, we're all dead!"

"Don't let a mere Titan body control you! Hurry up and get outta that lump of flesh!"

"Eren! Come on out!"

"Eren! Eren!"

He and I began pounding on him.

"What happened to avenging your mother!?"

I looked at Armin, and nodded. So.. that's why, huh..

"You said you were going to exterminate them all with me at the cafeteria, remember!?"

"Don't you hate those bastards for killing you mother?!"

-..-

I look out the window, I see Armin yelling at me, with a random girl with alloy orange and black striped hair styled like a boy. She was short, and she was wearing a black tank top. I don't know who she is.

"What are you saying Armin and random girl? My mother is right here.."

"Wake up, Eren! Wake up, please! I know you're in there!"

"Eren, if you don't wake up, we'll be eaten by Titans! Everything we strived for together will end here!"

"Who is that girl, Armin? How does she know me? And by the way, I told you, you're making so sense.. Why should I go outside? ... That's right.. why should I..."

Suddenly.. my eyes widen..

"Join the Recon Corps.."

When I was sitting at my window, suddenly, the girl was lifted. Then she was eaten half. Just like my..mother?

I then recognized the girl! She's -

"Xaodan!"

Then I get it. Armin asks once more why I want to go to the outside world.

"Isn't it obvious? Because I was born to _this _world!"

Everything suddenly starts to burn, and air around me. I regain my memory. I know what I'm doing.

-later-

Eren got up, started to scream, and Armin and I jump on a roof.

"Think we did it?!"

"I think so!"

He gets up and lifts the boulder. And starts to walk.

Me and Armin grin, then go to Mikasa.

"Mikasa!"

"Armin! Xaodan!"

"Eren won!"

"Now he's trying to get the job done!"

"If we can cover him till he gets to the gate,"

"We win!"

They stare.

"DEFEND EREN JEAGER AT ALL COSTS! EVEN IF IT COSTS YOUR LIFE!DON'T LET ANY TITANS NEAR HIM! GET MOVING!"

Then he turns to us.

"You three! Get to Eren!"

"Huh?"

"THAT'S AN ORDER!"

"Okay, okay, jeez! Let's get going, you guys."

I jump off already, then they follow.

-..-

_My body feels like it's being crushed!_

I look down..

_Mikasa? Armin? Xaodan? What are you doing?! If you stay down there, the Titans will get you!_

_-..-_

After a while of fighting, Armin and I stop, then watch.

"GO! EREN!'

We yell together, then Eren puts the boulder down... closing the breached wall.

We stand in amazment, then the yellow smoke is sent.

"Come on! Let's get him out!"

Amrin gently tries to pull him out.

"This isn't working!"

"I'm cutting him out!"

"Wait!"

I do it, Armin and I fall, the two of them on top of me, making my body ache and my wound bleed again.

"Augck! Dammit!"

"I'm sorry!"

"It's okay."

Then a big shadow appears above us. I get up, two Titans. I pull out my blades.

"I can take them. Go with Mikasa and Eren!"

Armin nods, and takes Eren away while I just use maunever gear and kill one. Then, someone, from above me, drops and kills the one beside me, at the speed of light.

"Wow.. Wait.."

I squint.. and see the Wings of Freedom sign. Everyone stops. Then.. he turns around.

"Oi brats, what's going on here?"

It feels like I was crushed under that boudler. It's Captain Levi..

-later-

"For you cadets graduating today, there are three paths open before you. You can be stationed at the walls to defend the cities at as a member of the Garrison! Or you can put your lives on the line fighting the Titans at their own terroity as amember of the Recon Corps! Or you can serve the king by keeping peace and order as a member of the Military Police Brigade! As I am Erwin, Commander of the Recon Corps, will say, who ever wants to join the Recon Corps stay!"

I smirk at Eren, and I stand there, with my salute. It was me, Reiner, Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Connie, Sasha, Krista, Ymir, a bunch of others and ... Jean?

"You are brave souls! I welcome you to the Recon Corps!"

"Yes sir!"

Everyone does the salute.


	8. Chapter 8 - The Afternoon's Inquiry

Armin, Mikasa, and I sat at the cafeteria table.

"What's Eren's inquestioning about?"

"I'm not sure.."

"I think it's about what to do with him."

They look at me.

"What to do with him?"

"Probably wether to kill him or let him live."

Mikasa stood up, shocking look on her the door behind us opened, witht three men there.

"MIKASA ACKERMAN! ARMIN ARLERT! XAODAN HOMEROOM! ARE YOU HERE?!"

"Yes."

I step forward.

"You three were ordered to appear as witnesses at this afternoon's inquiry."

He says and leaves. We look at each other, but I look at the wrapped gash on my arm.

-later-

We stood and waited, then suddenly, the door opened, and Eren was forced in with two guards behind him.

He was just standing there, in amazment, I guess.

"Keep moving."

He pointed a gun at his back.

He moved, then the guard told him to kneel in a certain place. He did, the he placed a metal, not allowing him to the judge, or as I call this forsaken person, HE, came in, folded his coat, and sat.

"Well then. Let's begin."

He fixed his glasses and picked up papers.

"Eren Jaeger, yes? You are a soldier, sworn to sacrifice your life for the public good. Is that correct?"

"Yes, sir."

"This is an expetional situiation. The tribunal will be held under military, not civlian, law. The entire descision is in my hands. Your fate will be decided objections?"

"No, sir."

"I appreciate your conception. I will be direct. As anticipated, concealing your existence has proved immposible."

To me, I only listen to important stuff. The others were.. BLAH BLAH BLAH, BLAHBLAHAAHHAHAAHAH.

"Today, I will decide which force will have custody you."

He's not a fucking toy, you know..

Blah blah blah proposals.. blah blah blahblaaahahahhahaha Survey Corps.. Wall Maria.. Blahhahahah..

Then I hear the word "Trost."

I listen.

"It's said here that immediately after you turned into a Titan, you have attacked, and injured, one of your comerads by swinging a very painful punch at them. Xaodan Homeroom."

Everyone looks at me with wide eyes, even... Captian Levi?

-..-

_No... No... I tried.. to kill Xaodan?_

She sentme a look. I understood.

"It's said you were given a huge gash off your let forearm, that almost killed you from blood loss, but you got up and later teamed up with Armin Arlert on your mission. We request you show the gash."

"WHAT!? Ah - I mean, it's a minor gash, it doesn't hur-"

"Show the gash."

"But it's an ugly gash and I'm sure you wouldn't want to-"

"Show. The Gash."

She sighed in defeat. She took off her jacket, pulled up her sleeve, unwraped her wrappings and.. well .. there it was. It was red, black, and blue, and it was purple too. It was horribly swollen.

I backed away, Mikasa's jaw dropped, Armin swallowed thickly... and Captain Levi seemed to stare immensly at it, wide-eyed.

She covered it up, clearly embarresed.

"But!"

Everyone looks.

"Eren has saved my life before in Titan form."

Huh?

"Him and I were helping our comerade, Armin Arlert, from sliding into a Titan's mouth, as we did, we got swallowed, but he trasnformed, and got me out alive, and retreated me to my friends alive. If he hasn't I would've eventually died from the immense heat inside a Titan's stomach. The second time, he saved me, Mikasa, and Armin from an HE shell. I would like these facts to be considered as well."

_She's .. doing this.. for me?_

_-..-_

That felt nice to say.

"I object."

Oh just shut the fuck up already before I shove your own head up your ass.

"I believe these comments are colors by her personal feelings. At an early age, Xaodan Homeroom used to stay at Wall Sina, then something happened with her best friend to make her get sent to the tips of Wall Maria, and her parents got divorced, and eventually, abused her,"

Am I really the only one noticing Captain Levi's expression?

"At the invasion, her parents died, and she miracously made her escape on her own, and later met Eren Jeager, Armin Arlert, and Mikasa Ackerman. Which makes them her first friends since she was separeted from her own."

I clenched my hands into fists, looking at the ground beside me, all memories come drowning my brain. And I just couldn't help it. My mouth was twitching, so were my eye brows. My body was shaking, more like trembling. And I was silent, extremly silent, not even a whimper. I shook away my tears, refusing to let them out.

"That was truly my story, truly it was. But, I didn't say that out of feelings. I said that, out of defending my friend, who's not guilty, and has done anything _** fucking **_wrong, okay?"

"But we have something else. The attack wasn't indirectly for you. You pushed a certain person out of the way. Mikasa Ackerman."

"Mikasa has nothing to do with this! He was just hitting in the air, and I pushed her away! So listen here, it was only I that got hit, so leave my friends out of this before I leave my place, come up to you, and split you in two with my bare hands!"

Even though Mikasa and I didn't talk much since she kicked me in the gut and punched me back when Eren emerged from the Titan the first time, I can't let them touch my friends.

"Wait.. she's defending Eren Jeager too much... Maybe she's a Titan, too!"

"How do we know she's human!?"

"It's possible! We should dissect her and check if it's safe!"

"You know what?! Go ahead! If you'd like to dissect me go ahead! I am not a Titan I assure you! But if you hurt any of my friends, "

I calm down and put my head to the ground,

"I'm not sure if I have anybody left to live for.."

Then silence.. complete and utter silence.

"I'm going to do it!"

"WAIT! I may be a monster, but she has nothing to do with it! Nothing at all!"

"We can't trust that!"

"It's true!"

"If you're covering for her, it means she's one of you!"

"NO!"

His hand slams to the metal behind him, and me? Pft. My head is still down, little shaky, no tears, clenched fists. I'm done.

"I mean... You're wrong.. you're simply coming up with theories that fit whatever you think suits."

"What did you say?!"

"Besides, all of you people.. Is that smart? None of you have even seen a Titan. What are you so afraid of? What is the point of those who have the means and power to fight but aren't? If you're afraid to fight for surival, then help me! You cowards!"

"What?!"

"Just shut up and bet everything on me!"

...

"Weapons, ready!"

"Yes sir!"

He gets it out. Suddenly, Captain Levi kicks him in the fave, then the gut. Picks him up, puts his knee in his face. Continues to hit him violently. I can see, but my head is still down. Armin holds Mikasa.

"This is a personal opinion. But I believe pain is one of the best ways to train someone. What you need is to be trained like a dog, not a 's easier to kick you while you're kneeling, too."

He kicks and hits him a bit more.

"Wait.. Levi.."

"What?"

"That's dangerous. What if he gets angry and turns into a titan?"

"What are you saying?"

He picks him up from the hair.

"Aren't you going to dissect him?"

Silence.

"When he turned into a Titan first time, he killed 20 other before collapsing. If he's an enemy, his intellignece makes him more of a formidable foe. Still no match for me, of course. What will you do? Anyone persecuting him should also consider that question. Do you really think you can kill thim?"

"Sir, I have a proposal."

Erwin?

"What is it?"

"The details of Eren's power are uncertain. Making it dangerous. Thus, I propose Squad Leader Levi to take responsibility or Eren's control, an embark exepedition outside the walls."

"With Eren in tow?"

"Yes, sir. Based on the exepedition's results, I'd like you to judge whether Eren can control his Titan powers and wether he is boon or bane to humanity."

"Control Eren Jaeger.. Can you do it, Levi?"

"I'm certain I can kill him. The only problem is I doubt I can do any less."

"Then, my descesion is made."


	9. Chapter 9 - The Mystery Unravels

When I opened the window, Eren came in.

"We're done cleaning the upper floors."

He takes off his cloth mask walks foward.

"Where will I get to sleep in the building, sir?"

"Your room is in the basement."

"The basement again, sir?"

"Of course. You're not in complete control of yourself yet. If you drifted and turned into a Titan, at least if you're underground we can restrain you right away. That was one of the conditions we agrred on to take custody of you. It's a rule we must follow."

He seemed unfazed for a while. I leaned on the window.

"Say.. who - who exactly is that Xaodan friend of yours?"

"Xaodan? We met her when we all escaped Wall Maria."

"How?"

"Um.. Well, these two guards were question why they're letting the outsiders "eat from their food", so I went and kicked one in the leg, and eventually got punched in the face. Twice. She came out of nowhere and stood up for me, and suprisingly, kicked both guards's butts. Why, though?"

"I've heard of how skilled she is in combat, and how she held back her emotions back then. In addition to her surviving after the punch of a non-holding back Titan, and back on her feet to the mission. I need someone like this in my Squad."

"You're saying, you'd like to add Xaodan to you crew?"

"Yes, I've been collection information and watching for a while."

"Oh, man, it would be really nice if you do! We kind of said we want to stick together when joining Survery Corps but.. Well, events."

"Well.. I'll see what I can do. Eren, you do this room. I'll look around the rooms."

I leave. Then Petra comes in, and tells him what he's suppose to NOT KNOW.

"Hey, Eren!"

"Yes sir!"

"I don't like it at all. Do it all from scratch."

-...-

I enter the room Commander and Mike are after knocking.

"Commander Erwin."

"Captain Levi? What brings you here?"

"Do you remember that girl back there? Xaodan Homeroom?"

"Yes, why?"

"I've been looking in her skills and her combat level, I've also watched her for a long time. I want her in my squad."

"How good are her skills?"

"Almost perfection, or maybe even perfection itself. She can fight while carrying some one on her manuever gear and she survived a Titan punch and immense steam. I need someone like her on my squad."

...

"Are you sure, Levi?"

"Positivty at it's finest."

"Okay."

"Thank you, Commander Erwin."

I leave, but for a second, I wanted to bust the door open and yell out for him to cancel that, but hesitated and continued walking whatsoever.

-later-

"Is this true, Captain?"

"I'm not involved in making the plans. Erwin is. He's likely considering far more variables that could occur to us."

"It's true wer are in an unprecedented situation. On the one hand, we lost the Maria reconquest route that we established through huge sacrifices, but on the other hand, we've got an unexpected ray of hope."

Everyone stares at Eren. He looks down.

"I still can't believe it. You can "turn into a Titan", but what's that mean, Eren?"

"My memories from that time are quite hazy. It felt like selfless dreaming state. I can be triggered by hurting myself. Like if I bite -"

Suddenly, he pauses.

"You guys know all this, too. We couldn't get anymore out of him than what's written in the report. She won't stay put, though. Her meddling could even kill you, Eren."

"She? Who?"

Then the door gets hit, very strongly behind me. Petra gets up and open the door for Hanji.

"Good evening, gentlemen of the Levi Unit! Have you made yourself at home at the castle?"

"You're early."

"How could I stay put now?"

"Major Hanji?"

"Sorry for the wait, Eren. I'm in charge of the experimenting of the two captured alive Titans back at the city. I want you to help me with tomorrow's experiments.I came to ask permission for that."

"An experiment? What am I suppose to do-"

"What else but that awesome thing you do?!"

"Uh.. I can't give you permission myself.I don't have authority over myself, you see."

"Levi, what are Eren's plans for tomorrow?"

"Cleaning the gareden.."

"Okay then! It's decided!"

She hold his hand.

"I'm counting on you tomorrow, Eren!"

"Yes ma'am... but what exactly are the expirments on the Titans?"

"Hm?"

"Uh .. WHat exactly are these experimnets?"

"Stop! Don't ask her!"

"Ah... I knew it.. You had this expression like you wanted to know.."

That's it. I'm outta here.

I stood up and turned around. Just as I set for the door.. she comes in. And by she, I mean Xaodan.I fly a little bit to the back.

"I received the message from Commander Erwin that Captain Levi wanted to promote me to his squad so I came all the way here just to make if that's true before I die of dehydration!"

I raise an eye brow. She's panting instensively. She has been here on foot.

"Captain, in this true?!"

Petra lost her cool. I didn't know that was possible.

"Actually, it is. Xaodan here has extreme combat skills, high agility, emotion control, and strengh."

"I'm sure I'm stronger!"

Olou stood up on the table and protested.

"Actually, Olou, I don't think you'd be strong enough to take out two guards as a kid and survive a willing non-held back punch by a certain Titan here.."

I hint at Eren, then they all look at him, then back at me.

"Her intelligence is also high, and I'm sure she'd be able to get along with you in teamwork as soon as possible. She has killed off more Titans than any of you have. Can you guess?"

"40 Titans!"

"No."

"Uh.. 60 Titans?"

"No."

"Impossible!"

"She has 87 Titans. That is enough to get her in my squad now, huh? Unlike Eren, she isn't here temproraily. She will be a part of this squad now."

"Can I ask you something though, Captain Levi?"

"Go ahead."

I didn't turn around, and I drank from my tea cup.

"Did you happen to have a childhood friend that used to call you _Black Nut-Head _and you call them _Sugar Freak_?"

I dropped the cup, and eventually, it breaks. I haven't done that since I was young, and never infront of my squad. They all gasp. I look back at her.

"So.. it is you.. _Sugar Freak_."

She gives me a hug. My entire Squad gasps because last person hugged me, who was Hanji, got the crap beat out of them. I raised my hand, my squad was smirking, when I hugged her back, they gasped again.

"You know? How about telling me first next time you survive an attack when you live at the edge of the wall? I thought you were dead, you bastard.."

"Tch, Trust me, Levi, there won't be a next time.."

"Finally someone in my squad who's shorter than me."

"Shut up, Levi."

She smiles. It's been awile since I've seen that smile, and I just had to smile time, they don't just gasp, they jump out of their seats.

"Hey, what's wrong with them?"

"Ah.. it's just that, since you were sent away, I kind of never smiled again. Ever. Not smiling, or crying. Nothing."

"Aw... Little Levi was in emotional shock."

"I can still throw you out the window."

"Yeah, right."

Her arm was over my shoulder and mine was over hers.

"So, where should I stay tonight?"

"Well, you have two options, wether stay with me for the night, or stay in the room I prepared you."

"Why didn't you just transport a bed into your room?"

"Tch, you're still a genuis."

"I'd like to stay with you in the same room like we used to when we had sleep overs so you move my bed into your room."

"Fine, fine, just don't make much noise moving the bed from room to room."

I grin when she chuckels and walk beside me.

God..I missed the hell out of you..

-...-

"Ah.. it's just that, since you were sent away, I kind of never smiled again. Ever. Not smiling, or crying. Nothing."

She was the cause of inemotional Levi?! And he still talks to her?!

"Aw... Little Levi was in emotional shock."

"I can still throw you out the window."

"Yeah, right."

They crossed arms and started walking.

"So, where should I stay tonight?"

"Well, you have two options, wether sat with me for the night,or stay in the room I prepared you."

He.. prepared her.. a room..

"Why didn't you transport a bed into your room?"

"Tch, you're still a genuis."

"I'd like to stay with you in the same room like we used to when we had sleep overs, so you move my bed into your ro-"

Then the door shut behind them as they left.

My eyes were twitching.. A girl, just came in, was apparently his childhood best friend, made him smile, and off she went.. WITH MY CRUSH!

"LEVI SMILED!"

"IT'S A DEMON!"

"GET THE FUCKING HOLLY WATER, PETRA!"

-later-

"What.. on Earth..."

"Let's go. This is the jurisdiction of the police."

"Hey, Levi, let's go."

"Coming Xaodan."

I was beside her, then we wait for Erwin and Eren, and they follow shortly after us.


	10. Chapter 10 - Jealous People

I spot a Titan.

"Levi! Ahead, to the left, a 10 meter-class!"

We're on out horses, running while the support team distracts a Titan as we move.

"ONWARD! ONNNNNWAAARRRD!"

I flash a smile to Levi, who smiles back. Then I try to remember the plan all over again.

-..-

Gunther opened the map and started to explain.

"The support teams will only accomany us on out to the old city area. Once we're past that, it's competley enemy terrority. The long-range scouting formation devised by Commander Erwin is our only hope. We, the special ops squad, are here."

I suddenly get a dirty look by Petra.

-..-

Why'd I have to remember that last part?

"Sir , can .. Can my classmates beat the Titans?"

I turn to him.

"Hey, Eren, don't worry! They're all strong! I just hope none get hurt."

"Hey,"

my head gets spinned around by a very strong hand, which ends up to be Levi's,

"when you're on a horse, eyes on the road."

"Why are you still in that face and acting when I'm around? I thought you'd be happy!"

"I am, but I kinda got used to this way. I'll change in time."

I pout a little.

"Come on, don't give me the pout face, you know I can't stand it."

"Fine. Hey, should I take this more seriously?"

"Feel free. I don't really care anymore. Just as long as you're around, I'm fine."

"YAY!"

"Hey! Hands on the horse reins."

"Gomen-Nasai!"

Anyways, I over here Olou talking to Eren.

"What? What have you been training for the last years? Listen, brat.. Themost cruicial part of an exepidition is in how you avoid the Titans-"

He bites his tongue and I laugh loudly, receiving a glare from Olou, a laugh from Eren, and a smile from Levi.

After we're out, Erwin yells.

"Get into long-range scouting formation!"

I look behind me.

"Bye Armin!"

I almost fall off my horse, then I hold the reins, earning a glare from Levi. I grin awkwardly, while he snickers softly under his breath. Then a fire.

"Levi, red round!"

"Shoot it!"

I take out my smoke and shoot it in the air, and wait for the Commander's green smoke. It comes.

"This way!"

We turn, then keep moving. After a while... A black smoke. I look at the sky, to see Levi doing the same.

"Eren, you fire it."

He does.

Then it's just us moving. In silence. No round. No nothing.

"There hasn't been a round in years... I have a bad feeling about this.."

"Don't worry. We don't need to attack any Titans, just Abberants. Plus, we're all here. Even Eren is. Right, guys?"

Eldo, Gunter, and Eren nod, but Petra and Oluo..

"Guess Petra and Oluo aren't very fond of me since I've been getting a lot of dirty looks from them. Do you think I did something wrong?"

"Well.. Oluo is probably jelous you're better than him, but Petra? I have never seen her lose her cool."

"I used to hear that she's very nice.."

"Well I'm sorry to disappoint you, !"

I looked back at Petra, then at Levi. Then waved it off. He rolled his eyes and we kept moving.

Then a grey round.

"Doesn't grey mean emergency?"

"It does."

"I .. never mind. Keep mov-"

Suddenly, a green round.

"They're definetley not stopping, just changing course."

"Way to state the obvious!"

I breathe through my nose from Petra's comment, earning the sad eye brow face face from Levi.

"Oluo, you fire it."

"Yes, sir!"

He takes it out and fires it. Then another guys with a horse came.

"Massege to pass along! The right flank has been destroyed!"

My eyes eyes widen, and I turn my head to Eren.

"Eren! Armin!"

I say in the calmest voice I have, even though I'm extremley worried.

"Our recon system is partially inoperative! Pass this, onto the left!"

"Did you hear that, Petra? Go."

"Yes, Captain!"

She leaves out course and so does the massenger. Then beside us.. black smoke round.

"Eren, you fire it!"

"R-Right!"

"What a mess... we let it penetrate deep into our formation.."

I put a hand on his shoulder, barely reaching. When he looks at me, I give a weak smile. He gives me a smile back. Then Eren fires the black smoke. After five seconds, Petra came back, and we were already in the forest of giant trees.

"Captain! Captain Levi!"

"What?"

"Well..we're in the middle of the woods! If the center enters alone, we won't know if Titan's are approaching. It seems something's appraoching us from the right.. How are suppose to dodge the Titans or protect the carts?"

I looked at Levi.

"Did he just say that?

"He did."

"May I?"

"Allowed."

"Eren, look around. Look at all these big-ass trees. The perfect enviroment for 3MD Manuever Gear!"

I raise my index finger, as if I just got an idea.

"If you don't want to do die, think. When you think, you get strong. When you get strong, you fight. When you fight, you get stronger. Like one wise kid told me before."

I punch Levi in the shoulder playfully. He smirks. I hold onto my reins.

-...-

_I see.. I just can't keep up right now because I'm completley new. He just won't tell me the answer. I have to figure it out myself.I'm sure that's how they all learned how to fight._

I looked at Oluo ...shocked. He was muttering "What the hell is going on?" I looked at Petra. She was panicking. Gunther and Eldo were just confused and worries. But when I looked at Xaodan ... she seemed to know EXACTLY what's going on. He told her the plan.. so ... he doesn't trust him comerades?

-..-

Then, a black round comes.

"A black round!? It's directly from behind us!"

"Must've been whatever that came from the right."

"Draw your blades."

Levi said, and I followed his order.

"If we see it, it's only be for a second."

_Don't look back, don't look back, don't look back, remember what Levi said, whenever it appears, do not look at it.._

It comes stomping, killing the reinforcements.

"Go!"

Suddenly, it jumps above us. I hide my panic with determination.

"Captain! Let's switch to manuever gear! Captain!"

Levi and I were looking back.

"I won't let you escape!"

"Reinforcements from the rear!"

It kills both of them...

"CAPTAIN! YOUR ORDERS!?"

"LET'S GO FOR IT!"

"No!"

They all look at me.

"You aren't the Captain! You don't get to say anything."

"That Titan is someone with Eren's ability. It's intelligent, and knows how manuever gears work. And obviously, knows a Titan's weak point."

"CAPTAIN!"

"Give your orders!"

".. Cover your ears."

I do. I knew what he was going to use.


	11. Chapter 11 - Apologies, Apologies

The shot makes a ringing sound in each of out ears, but for me it was slight, and unannoying, because I covered my ears strongly.

"A noise grenade?"

I roll my eyes and smirk, guesturing for Levi to do the explanation that I ignored. He keeps blabbering about the reinforcements.

"Xaodan! Why aren't you doing anything?! Weren't you the one who used to starve yourself to give your stuff to others and help them!? Why aren't you doing anything now?!"

"Please..stop..."

Levi suddenly stares at me. My head is down. I already feel guilty.. you don't have to make it worse..

He keeps talking... and talking.. and talking..

I cover my ears.

"Please make it stop.."

I see in the corner of my eyes, Levi still staring. I know the plan.. but for how long do I have to torture myself like this?

In the corner of my eye.. I see Eren.. holding out his thumb.

"Eren.."

He looks at me.. and I shake my head.

"You aren't wrong. If you want to do it, do it."

I stare at Levi, then a smile forms on my face. Here comes the wisdom.

"I can tell. He's a real monster. And it has nothing to do with his Titan powers. No matter what power you use to supress him, no matter what cage you put him in. He will never submit to anyone. Eren, the diffrence between your descision and ours, and yes, I include Xaodan, is expreience. But you don't have to rely on that. Choose. Believe in yourself. Or beleive in the Survey Corps, Xaodan, and me. I don't know. I never have. I beleive in my own abilities, or the choices of the companions I trust. But no one knows how it will turn out. So choose whichever descision you'll regret least."

He was going to bite but, Petra stopped him.

"Eren! Have faith!"

Then I myself remember back there.

-..-

"Xaodan found out a way that might half-kill you."

"Sir?"

"I said I'd only be able to stop you as a Titan if I kill you, but Xaodan found out this Method back at Trost. It only badly wound you. Of course, relies on the squad's skills. The idea is cut you right out of the Titan's neck. We'd end up cutting the ends of your legs and arms off, but they'd just grow back like a lizard's. Creepy. Really."'

"Wait. I don't know how they grow back, is there any other way.."

"Gomen Nasai, Eren.. I couldn't find another way..."

"So you're saying you don't want there to be any danger or sacrifice?"

"N-No.."

"Then just resolve yourself. We will, too. The danger to us is that you might kill us, like you almost killed Xaodan."

I kind of sunk in my jacket when everyone stared.

"I'm fine..It wasn't.. I wasn't.."

"Don't worry."

"Yes, sir.."

"Th - Then I can do my experiments?"

"It's very risky. But that doesn't mean we can't use him to investigate."

"I can be in charge of the planning, right? .. Eren, if there's something you don't understand... learn to understand it. It's worth any risk to our lives."

-..-

"Ready, Eren?"

They were going to put him in a well and make him self harm, to turn.

"Yes."

"Well, it's prepared. I'll give you a smoke as a sigal. Then the descision is yours after that."

"Roger!"

Hanji nods.

"That dried-up well can hold even a mindless Titan. probably!"

Then Hanji shot it.. and there was silence.

"Maybe he didn't see it?"

I walked forward and looked down, just to find Eren with various bite marks.

"Xaodan..it isn't working.."

-..-

After Levi's lecture, we were all sitting at the table, and Eren was beside me, with his hands wrapped up.

"How are your hands, Eren?"

"Okay.. I guess.."

"Don't let it get you down Eren."

I patted his back.

"But.."

The boys start talking to him about him. Then he tries to carry a tea spoon, but drops it from the pain.

"Oh, are you okay? Let me get that."

"No, that's fine.."

I stand up and go to the other side to pick the spoon, but just as Eren touches the spoon, The steam comes by. It blew up in my face, and I fly to the back.

"Ow..."

"Xaodan!"

I hear Levi calling me, and footsteps. Definetley him running to me.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm good, I'm good. What happened? Did Eren transform?"

"Well.."

Levi helps me up, and all I see is a big arm, then Hanji running towards it, and then stupidly touches it. Then burns and kneels down yelling.

"Xaodan! I am so sorry! I didn't it to explode in your face!"

"That's fine, really."

I stand between the four people with the blades.

"He didn't mean to transform. If he did, he wouldn't panic. And is it really that hard to trust him? He trusted you first meeting and he KNOWS you might kill him. Hmphf. Pathetic.."

I step forward and start looking around the arm. I then get up behind Eren, then try my hardest to pull him out. Eventually, I pull him out, and he falls back on me.

"OW OW OW OW GET OFF YOU ARE SO HEAVY!"

"I'm sorry!"

I push him off and hold myself.

"It feels like you just crushed my rib cage, but I'm sure I'm fine."

I slowly get up and smile at Levi, who had a worried face, then a releived one.

-..-

"A teaspoon?"

"Yes. The hand that Eren tranformed was holding this."

She explained how the self harm doesn't do the thing, but an objective. Then suddenly, the crew looks at each other, and try to bite through their thumbs. THey fail.

"This isn't easy as it looks.."

"I can't believe how you manage to pierce through the skin."

"Oh!Oh! Let me try!"

I bite my own thumb, and eventually start to bleed.

"She actually did it.."

I was waving my hand around and jumping, not crying though.

"It wasn't so bad, but it still hurt! Oh, oh,oh, I need ice. I need water, I NEED SOMETHING TO AT LEAST CLEAN THIS U-"

A hand was placed on my mouth. Levi's.

"God, you weren't going to stop talking."

They all laugh while I let out a giggle. Then, Levi let out bandages and bandaged my hand.

"Yay! Thanks! Even though I knew what to do."

"Yeah, yeah."

-..-

"EREN! YOU'RE TAKING TOO LONG TO DECIDE!

"I'll go forward!"

"It's going faster!"

_Come on.. just a little bit further..._

Then we finally get to it. The trap. After we passed it, I closed my eyes and let out a shaky sigh.

"Gomen Nasai.."

"Advance a little bit further, then you might as well rest. Then change into 3D Manuever Gear. You guys will be on your own for a while."

"And where will you go?"

"To see who's inside that Titan. Eldo you're in charge. Once you're in enough distance, hide Eren, and take my horse."

"Okay then, be careful!"

He smirks and uses his manuever gear to leave. I speed up and grab the horse's reins, to keep him close.


	12. Chapter 12 - Full Backstory

After a while, we were standing by. And Eren the chit-chat.

"So that was his plan? I can see he hasn't told any of the new troops, but why wouldn't he tell you when you've all been in the Survey Corps for so long?"

"Hold on, what?"

They all looked at me.

"I thought Eren was the only one who didn't know."

"So he told you?!"

Yup. Here goes Petra.

"Well, while I was moving the bed from room to room, he told me about the entire thing. I thought you guys knew, so I didn't question it. I fell fast asleep after her finished his explanation, so we didn't get to talk much."

I explained, almost the entire place was burning with a furious atmosphere. Well, except for Eren, who seemed fine.

"How can he trust you SO fast when it hasn't even been a 24 hours since you came!? I can NOT BELIEVE this!"

"Well, considering I was his only friend since childhood and they took me away, that explains why he trusts me."

They paused.

"Say that again?"

I sigh and snicker beneath my breath.

"Well, let me explain from the start. Sit down, y'all, this is gonna be some ride."

We all sat down and crossed our legs.

"I was just walking by and I heard glass shatter somewhere, and when I over, it was just a kid with a tea cup. I helped him clean up, then we became friends. But me and Levi used to cause so much trouble, even food fights! Despite him being so clean right now, must've had something to do with me. But one day after one of our food fights, we knocked over some glass or cup, something important to what seemed like a very important man. A guard came and yelled at us. It was Levi who knocked it over, and the guard said that whoever knocke it over, will be sent to the TIP of Wall Maria."

Eren imediatley understood what happened next.

"Well, I wasn't gonna let him do THAT to Levi, so I said it was me. Then me and my family got sent, but they were so angry at me that they got angry at eachother and eventually got divorced, and abused me. And on the day of the invasion, I was out giving the poor some of my food and water, because I used to starve myself for others sometimes, and healing their injured and caring for their sick. But then when I got back, my father was being carried, and my father was dragging my mother with him. My father was swallowed, and the sound of the shattering bones of my mother still haunts me, but I knew that there was no time to cry and scream for my family. I ran for my life, helping others on the way. That's when I was slammed to a wall, injured by a peice of wood that came slamming to my side,"

I lifted my shirt a bit, to reveal a scar, that was once the big gash wrapped up.

"Thankfully, it's a scar now. Anyways, I kept running, and I made it tothe last boat that was leaving. When we were safe at a place, there was food shortage. A guard complained about how "Why do we have to give our food to the outsiders, BLEH.", and that's where I met Armin, Mikasa, and Eren."

I put a hand on Eren's shoulder.

"Eren got angry at him, and kicked his leg, earning two punches in the face, knocking him off his feet. That's when I come in. I kicked the guards in their guts, but when I get a sharp slap, I didn't even whimper. I argue with them and take them both down, then the three children welcome me to their group. Then Eren and I decided to join the Survey Corps, but I really had no idea Levi would be here. And that, my friends, is how I pretty much got back all the way here. It was an adventure, really. Ask for details and I'll give them."

I put my hand behind my head and lay on a tree branch, legs slightly crossed. That's when I realized the awkward silence. I open one of my eyes, everyone's staring at me intensivley. I shrugged a -

"What?"

"I didn't realize you had such a back story.."

"Well.. I try to forget it, now that I have new friends and a new life. In addition to Levi in it, isn't that great?"

"I'd love to ask for the details, but I'm not sure if I want to ask.."

"Well, you can ask Eren for that, he was pretty much there the whole time, except on a few occasions, like when Armin and I were saving him from being all crazy in Titan mode and attacked me, giving a big gash on my forearm."

I revealed it without anyone asking, and just sat there, with eyes closed, same position.

"Can you stop bringing that up?"

"Why?"

"I feel bad."

"Seriously? You should've seen Mikasa!"

"What?"

"When you rose out of the Titan the first time, I knew it was you. And I got you out, but I kept your secret, afraid they'll think of you as a monster. But then when I got you out, Mikasa realized that I knew from the start, then she beat me up. I let her, I kind of deserved it."

"Is that seriously true?"

"Yup. I have NEVER seen Mikasa lose her cool on one of her friends. Guess I'm not her friend then."

"Ah, don't say that. But I did notice you guys not talking to eachother.. But you still defended her.. Back in court and when I..."

"Busted, you spoke of it yourself."

He chuckeld beneath his breath. Then Silence.

"Hey, stop with the awkward silence, I don't like it."

I sighed. Then they started talking.

"How about we get back to the first topic? Why would the Commander and Levi not trust you guys?"

"Well, there's someone who can become a Titan, or a spy helping them, in the Survey Corps."

Eldo explained calmly and wisley.

"A spy? Is that possible?"

"At any rate, the Commander is certain. I'd imagine the soldiers who were told of the plan, were those who surived the past five years. In addition to Xaodan."

"I see.. so that's it."'

"It must be. Understand, Eren? That's why."

"Yeah, if that's the reason, I understand. He's assuming that five years ago, when Wall Maria was breached, a spy has infiltrated our ranks.. And that's how he narrowed down the possibilities."

"Then the spy killed Sonny and Bean?"

"Sonny and Bean?"

"Hanji's Titans."

"Oh."

"Back then, the Commander asked me about that."

".. That's what Eren's question meant?"

"Maybe if we could've answer it, we could've participated in this plan. I doubt that anyone could've back then, though."

"I knew. But I didn't say anything. Do know why?"

"Because you're lying to make yourself feel better?"

"No!"

I chuckled, then Petra asked.

"Then why?"

"What, you can't tell? Well, I should've expected that from the likes of you. You have yet to reach my level."

"Hey, are you copying Levi again?"

"Hey! Levi doesn't sound like that!"

"Do you think the Commander was wrong?"

I suddenly asked Eren.

"Well.. I can't say he was right, either. If we knew there was a Titan informed in our operations, we would've dealt with this in a different way."

"..No.. it wasn't wrong.."

"What wasn't wrong? How many do you think died for no reason?"

"Eren, after the fact, it's easy to say: "We could've done something else." However, no one knows how things will turn out. And even so, you have to make a choice. You must. The lives of a hundred fellow soldiers.. or the lives of all the humans within the walls.. The Commander made his choice. He chose to let those hundred die. Eren, you don't know it yet, but you will soon. The reason Erwin Smith is entrusted with humanity's hope, the Survey Corps."

"Just look at how Captain Levi trusts him!"

You guys called him Captain Levi forever, does he not get tired?

"If you live that long ... "

I shoot Oluo a glare, then started to speak again.

"I'm certain of one thing. If there's anyone who can bring change, it will be someone willing to scarifice what they care for. It will be someone who will throw aside their humanity, to defeat monsters. Someone who can't sacrifice anything, can't change anything. Just look at me, bud."

Then suddenly, we hear wild screams, of maybe the Female Titans. Then they stop shortly after.

"What. Was That."

"That, would be the Female Titan. It's my guess."

"It could be.."

"Okay, stay calm, wait for Erwin's command."

... Aftera while, the blue smoke came.

"Blue is retreat.. we can go?"

"Seems like it!"

I take out my blue and shoot it.

"Alright, back to your horses. We're retreating."

"You heard the man. Let's go see what the bastard inside looks like."

We put the gases to our Manuever Gear.

"Will we really find out who it is?"

"It's thanks to you."

"I didn't really do anything."

"You had faith in us."

Classic Petra.

"That's the result of you trusting us back then. Making the right choice isn't easy."

"Hey.. don't spoil him Petra.. What did he do anyway? He's pathetic. He kept whinning. Well, comign back alive on your first excursion is pretty good. But it doesn't count until the mission is over. Listen, kiddo, the exepedition lasts until you're home in bed.."

"Jeez, I knew that.."

We started using manuever gear.

"Oluo, Petra, you guys pissed yourselves and cried on your first mission."

"HEY! DON'T SAY THAT! HE MIGHT STOP RESPECTING ME!"

I couldn't. I started laughing so hard.

"It's true?"

"It sure is, and I didn't, by the way, Eren."

"IDIOT! I KILLED MORE TITANS THAN YOU, BAKA!"

"Xaodan killed more than you, and kill count isn't all that makes you a soldier."

"Shut up, baka!"

I was waiting for Gunther to speak. Still laughing my ass off.

"Petra, does that mean it happened in mid-air and splattered everywhere?"

Oh. My. God.

I wheezed and laughed harder that my eyes were going to tear up.

"Ohohohoh, my God, I can totally picture it now, Eren. BAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Shut up! Do you think you're in a picnic?! We're still outside the walls! ... and I didn't either, by the way."

"Oh my GOD this is perfect! Ohohohohoooo I can't, my sides hurt!"

Then suddenly, a green smoke.

"Hey! Is that from Levi?"

"It should be, hold on."

He shot a green smoke, signaling where we are. We kept moving on our manuever gear, then I spotted someone under us.

"Levi...? Wait.. It's not Levi!"

Suddenly, it charges forwardat Gunther, striking his manuever gear line. And he hangs on a tree.

"Gunther?! What!? Why?! Gunther!"

Eren suddenly gasps, at the sight. Gunther's neck was torn, his head hanging to the side by some flesh.


	13. Chapter 13 - Just How Strong You Are

"Eren! Don't stop! Onward!"

Oluo flew by and threw Eren aside.

"But.. Gunther.."

Then that person appeared infront of Eren.

"Who are you?!"

"PROTECT EREN AT ALL COSTS!"

"Eldo, what should we do!? Where should we go?!"

"There's no time to reach the horses! Head for the HQ as fast ad you can!"

Suddenly, that person disappeared.

"No one let their guard down!"

...SILENCE .. then suddenly, a loud BOOOOM, then the Titan steam I see every time. Then the Female Titan started to run behind us.

"Damn you! How dare you!? This time, I will defeat it!"

"Eren, no! You have to go!"

"You can trust us! We can do this! I'll be aiding them, too!"

...

He turns around and speeds up.

"I believe my squad will be victorious.. GOOD LUCK!"

We all grin and smile, then look at each other and nod. We turn to the Female Titan. Eldo and Petra pretend to attack, distracting it, then Oluo and I attatch out manuever gear to it's face, and strike the eyes with our blades.

It stumbles backwards and falls on a tree, then cover's it's neck. I look at Eldo, and I guesture him the armpit. He nods, so do the other two. We started attacking the armpit muscles, but I go extra quickly. Can I actually be better than them? We go on for a while, then we give Eldo the final hit after the arms drop.

"Now, the neck!"

Suddenly, one eye open, and the Female Titan ... bites Eldo..it .. chomped him in half.. and spat away the other half. We stood in shock for a while, then Petra starts to panic. She goes down low. Then it starts running towards Petra.

"Petra! We need to regroup!"

"PETRA!"

I scream and extend my arm. Too late. The Female Titan struck it's foot, sticking Petra to a tree, blood splattering everywhere. Oluo looked extremly angry. He... Oh ... No.. he .. liked Petra, didn't he?

He stuck his manuever gear to the neck.

"Oi... DIE!"

It suddenly hardens it's skin, breaking Oluo's blades. I gasp. It kicks him away quickly, he hits a tree, and falls to the ground dead.

I stay in mid-air.. it watches me closely. I'm thinking of a plan, and I'm way swifter to dodge it's attacks.

That's when I hear him. I hear Eren. Screaming as he comes closer. The Titan changes it's attention to him. I suddenly see it move to the side, then rise it's foot slowly. I immediatley knew what was going to happen.

It's like everything goes in slow motion when it's intense. I used my manuever gear and moved forward, to protect Eren. This guy.. why can't he follow the simplest orders..

I push Eren a few inches backwards, and make eye contact for five seconds. He was crying. His eyes were filled with tears, that slowly slipped down his face. His mouth was open. I was hit by the Titan to the side on my side. My.. injured side. I flew once again, and my back hit one of the gigantic trees, and I fall on my stomach. The gash on my arm and the scar on my side reopen, my thigh gets injured slightly, and my head is bleeding from somewhere, that makes an entire blood mask until my nose, then it drifts to the side.

I can't move. I want to move, get up, and help Eren, but I can't. What I know is I'm not dead. I'm alive. But in great pain. Am I going to survive this one.. or was Levi wrong? It hurts.. It hurts like hell.. not the injuries, but seeing my friends die and cry...My eyes are open, and I can see... but it feels so.. well, not like last time. This time, it wasn't peaceful. Eren screamed my name for a very long time in a high pitched voice.

"XAODAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

Eren transformed.

He transformed into a Titan, and they're fighting, then the go out of my sight. Eren.. please stop..

Levi... where are you?

-...-

Xaodan jumps out of nowhere and pushes me backwards, then a eye lock. She was smiling at me weakly. As in saying: "Everything is going to be okay..". She knew what was going to happen to her. But she didn't stop. She had enough agility to move out of the way, but she didn't. Why didn't she? Why didn't she just move? She got hit on her injured side, then she hit a tree, and feel down.

"XAODAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

That's the only thing I could do. Yell out her name in a high pitched voice. My head was spinning this time. Xaodan has always stuck with me, but not the way Mikasa does. Xaodan knows that I can do this, but she still did that. I remember when she stuck up for me back when we first met. Or this other time, when we decided what to do.

-..-

"So Xaodan, how are going to tell Mikasa and Armin that we're joing the Legion?"

"Just straight up tell them."

"What if they say no? Escpecially in Armin's emotional state.."

"Then we go on our own. I'm not leaving you go anywhere without me. And I'll back you up when you tell Armin, okay?"

"Then it's a deal."

We fist bump an smile at each other.

-..-

Or the other time back at the cafeteria. She was only there when I needed her. ONLY when I needed her. Even back when they shot at us the cannon shell, didn't move back wards, instead, drew her sword protectivley over all three of us. And when she and Armin pulled me back to control. Even after I had attacked her.

Now she was leaving.

I wasn't sure if she really was, her eyes were open, yes, but I couldn't make out if was breathing from here. It's like she was swimming in a pile of her own blood. She was bleeding for her arm, her head, her thigh, her side, and I couldn't do anything about it.

I tranformed and lured the Female Titan away from my friends.

-..-

I lay there for a while... Should I try? Should I just face it? ... What about Levi? How would Levi feel? ... Levi.. And Eren.. me and Eren made a promise.

-..-

Eren and I sat in silence after we discussed the Survey Corps for a while, then he spoke.

"Will you chicken out?"

"What..?"

"Will you chicken out and leave me alone in the Survey Corps?"

"No! Never! I'd always be by your side, you protect me, I protect you."

"What happens when one of us leaves? Forever?"

I took the hint.

"Well.. you should never forget that they will always be ... there."

I pointed my heart. Then he understood.

"Do you promise?"

"Pinkie promise."

I smile, and raise my pinkie, then so does he, then he smiles when we cross.

-..-

Well, everyone knows I'm one for my words.

I smirk, then slowly start to get up. I get up on one leg, and one knee on the ground. One of my hands on the ground, and the other on my lifted leg, assisting me in getting up.

I was violently shaking, but I ignored head was still down, and it was dripping blood and sweat. My eyes were going to tear up from all the pain, but Levi wouldn't want me to cry now, would he?

I straightened my back and slowly drew my blades, when my head arose, I was met with a pleasent surprise.

-..-

That voice.. that's Eren's voice. We told him not to transform unless it's an emergency. And and emergency in my squad means...

"Xaodan!"

Thats the only thing I say when my eyes run wide. I immediatley change course. Then I see him. The first corpse. It's Gunther's. He was hanging on a tree by one manuever gear line, and his neck was sliced, his head to the side, hanging by a line of flesh.

Then I see Eldo. Or.. at least, half of Eldo. His other half was thrown elsewhere.

Then Oluo. He was just there on the ground. I line of blood from his mouth.

Then there was Petra. Petra was against a tree, spine broken, and a trail of blood from her nose and mouth to the back of her head.

I searched for Xaodan, until I found her infront of a tree. Blood from her side, her thigh, her head, and her forearm. I started to run forward, just as I was about to call her name.. she started moving.

She smirked, then slowly started to get up. She gets up on one leg, and one knee on the ground. One of her hands on the ground, and the other on her lifted leg, helping her in getting up.

She was shaking strongly, but it seemed that she was ignoring head was still down, and it was dripping blood and what seemed like sweat.

It was nothing I've ever seen. If I was hurt that badly, I'd be dead on the ground, not even trying. My shocked face and corrupted brain seemed to not allow this to sink in.

She suddenly straightens her back and draws her blades, then when she looks up at me, I was just as shocked as her.

"For how long .. have you been standing there, Black Nut-Head?"

"Long enough to realize just how strong you are."

A smile finds it's across my face when I hug her.

-..-

I smiled in relief once Levi hugs me. After we let go,

"Where's Eren? I was pushing him backwards and took the kick instead of him from the Female Titan, and - and, he transformed, and - and-"

A hand was put on my mouth.

"So you're telling me. That you got hit instead of someone. Again."

I nod quietly.

"You should really start thinking about yourself first, you know."

I just awkwardly grins with the musceles I have left.

"Can you walk? Or should I carry you back to the formation? Armin and Krista and take care of you until we're back."

Just as soon I step forward, I almost drop. Being caught by Levi. How the hell did I get up if I can't walk?

"Just let me carry you, woman."

"What about Eren? We need to go help."

"I'll go help. You just rest. For once in your life, rest."

"Hmmm, I'll see what I can do."

He smirks and carries me back. And in a lick of time, we're already there.

"Armin! Krista!"

Almost the entire place turns around. Wow. I didn't realize there were this many Armin's and Krista's. Then the actual two, in addition to Reiner and Jean, for some reason, run to me.

"Oh God."

I grin awkwardly as I earn a glare from Armin.

"What? Armin, don't look at me like that!"

"Mm-Hm. We'll take it from here, Corporal."

Levi hands me to Jean, who starts walking to one of the carts.

"So, who did you jump infront of this time?"

"Eren."

"Wait, seriously? I was being sarcastic!"

"Oh well. Teehee."

"I seriously can't believe you."

"Well, I can't believe you either. You said: "I am an honest man, not acting like girly wirly hero over here." Remember that?"

"Oh.. right.. sorry about that."

"You didn't even join the Military Police."

"Sorry about that, too."

He put me down on the cart, and I sat. Armin examins where the blood come from, then stops.

"H-Hey Krista, how about you take care of this one?"

"Huh? I just need the stuff, I can do this myself."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I just needed someone to carry me because I can't walk."

I guestured to my thigh and he understood. He gave me all the things I need then left. I took some tissue and cleaned my face first, then used some medicine and cotton to purify my head wound and make sure it's not infected, then just wrap it up under my hair.

I then left my shirt up until my side, clean it, slowly wrap it up, but I decided to wrap my entire torso, since I hurt my back and fell on my stomach n' all. The wrappings stopped under my collar bone, covering enough. After I was done with that, I eventually took off my green cloak thing, then my jacket, then my shirt. Then went to wound on my arm.

I lifted my pants up above the injury on my thigh, then l did the same thing over again. I sat at the edge of the cart, legs dangling. I waited for Levi to Eren, then I noticed Mikasa wasn't around, either.

As if on cue, Mikasa and Levi came and Eren in his hands. I waved for them and patted the cart, telling them to put Eren here. Then both ran over and Mikasa climbed on and Levi put Eren. Mikasa looked at me for a while.

"Long story short, I got hit instead of Eren protecting him from one of the Female Titan's ankle kicks."

"You know, you should really put your shirt on."

"But it's bloody and so is my cloak.."

"Do you want my cloak?"

"No thanks."

I wave him off and smile. Levi leaves to the corpses, specifically Petra's, and removes her patch. Maybe he had a crush on her, maybe as a memorial of the sqaud. I wasn't going to ask him anyways. I grab some wrapping I didn't use and put them around Eren's head.

"What're you doing?"

"If someone passes out, it's natural that their head hurts. So yeah."

After a while some one starts yelling at no one other than Levi and Erwin.

"Don't you two.. have any human feeling at all?!"

That's it.

I get off.

"Xaodan?"

I walk very slowly up to that person, when I walk past Levi, he turns and looks at what I'm about to do. In case I kill him.

I walk up to that person and just like that, I punch him in the face, off his feet. Then walk away.

"Oi! What do you think you're doing!?"

I continued to walk, and just when that person was going to charge at me -

"Are you really going to hit an already injured person? Have you no human feelings at all?"

He stood there. I used him own words against him, then walked back to the cart where Mikasa watched me like I'm crazy.

Levi grabbed horse and mounted it beside us, flashing me a smirk while shaking his head in amusment. Mikasa looked extremely shocked.

"Long story short, remember the advice I told you I took from an old friend back at Wall Sina?"

"Yes - No way.."

"Yep."

Mikasa went and took het horse, and moved beside us like Levi did. I kept silent for the rest of the ride, while I kept glancing between Levi, Mikasa, and Eren. Smiling at all three of them. Then suddenly.. I spot something.. I stand up to make sure, and it really is.

"Titans!"

I squint my eyes, and see that it's the person I punched this morning.

"That idiot.."

I shoot my red fire, while Levi gives me the: "It's fine, don't worry." look. Then, the guy I punched drops the body he got, and his friend gets caught. He tries to help, but fails and his friend gets eaten. He then gets caught, but I make my move. I jump off and slash the Titan's neck before he eats the guy, and I fall and roll over. Her gets out of the hand of the Titan, gets up and starts running on his horse.

Well, he isn't thankful.

I stand up and I spot three more coming. I take my blades from the floor, but a hand stops me. Levi on his horse. He gets me up on his horse, and gives orders to dump the bodies.

"Are.. are you sure about this?"

"It's all we can do."

They proceed to dump the bodies, but then one of then unravels.. it's Petra. I look at Levi, who already looked to the front again.

"Should I put you back on the cart?"

"Doesn't matter."

His horse speeds up, and eventually he catches up to Erwin. Erwin looks at him confused for a second. I mean, I would. "You go back to give order and come back with a half naked girl?" That's pretty awkward to think of. Erwin let's out a "Tch" and keeps moving.

"Are you hurt?"

I whisper silently, enough only for him to hear.

"Just sprained my ankle while retrieving Eren."

"Need me to check on that? I'm pretty good, I did my own things."

".. I'll see."

We had an ever so silent conversation. Not and elephant would hear it. Erwin keeps mysteriously staring at me once in a while.

After a while, we stopped again, for horse rest. Levi stops near the guy that almost got me killed and we both dismounted.

"I'm so sorry for leaving you behind after you saved me! It's that I was scared and -"

"It's okay."

"This proves he was alive. To me, at least..."

He hands him a patch. Petra's patch.

"This was Ivan's."

I hold a hand against my mouth. Oh God. The feels. They got breached by the Colossal and Armored Titans. The boy holds it close and begins to cry.

"Captain.."

Levi mounts his horse.

"Hey Levi, can I go back to the cart? Erwin keeps staring at me intently and it's honestly disturbing.."

"That's fine."

I go to the cart and sit down beside Mikasa.

"I'm back."

"Welcome."

-..-

I wake up when Mikasa calls me. I'm in a carrige and the sky's orange. I panic when there isn't a Female Titan. Then I get memory of everything that happened.

"Xaodan?! The Female Titan?!"

"I'm right here, Eren. And the Female Titan got away."

I looked at the source of sound, it really was her. She was shirtless. Her torso, from above belly button to under collar bone, was wrapped up, so was her head and arm. The left part of her pants was lifted, and wrapped, and her right leg was dangling from the edge of the carrige.

"You're alive... I'm sorry.."

"Meh, it's okay."

She waves her hand to the front once and rests it on her knee then looks the other way.

"What about the others? What about the plan?"

"It failed. Rest for the time being."

"What is this? Did both of you save me again?"

Xaodan continued to look the other way and Mikasa buried her face in the red cloth.

-..-

"We're almost at the wall."

We walk through the mumbling people, then I spot a happy kid.

"Look at them! They're so cool! They got their butt kicked, and they still fight! Look at her! She has so many wrappings and her head is still held high!"

I smile at the boy and wave. He waves back like an idiot. God he's adorable. Children.

"Captain Levi!"

My attention turns to the man running by Levi.

"My daughter is in your squad... I'm Petra's father."

Oh God..

"Before she sees me, I wanted to talk to you. She sent me this letter. She mentioned that you respected her abilities enough to let her join your squad. That she was going to devote herself to you."

I cover my mouth with the back of my hand when a little gasp, not to be heard, escapes.

"Well, I guess she's too starry-eyes to consider how her father feels! Ahaha. Well, as her father, I think it's too early for het to marry. She's still so young, with so much to experience.."

"_Oh God, stop..."_

I said so silently not even Mikasa heard it. The people kept yelling at Erwin about the bodies. And to be honest. It broke me to see Eren start crying.


	14. Chapter 14 - Pleasant Surprise

Back at the base, I knocked on Levi's door.

"I'm busy. Leave."

"Levi, it's me."

...

"Come in."

I opened the door, he was sitting on the couch, shirt off, one arm over eyes, leg's crossed, one hand dangling down. I closed the door and sat at the edge of the couch. I was still in my wrappings, though.

"How .. How are you doing?"

"Fine."

"D-Do you need anything?"

"No."

"Well.. Okay then.. I just wanted to check if you were alright.."

I got up, and just as I was about to leave, his arm stetched, and his hand held my wrist.

"Sorry."

"That's okay.. I got my wrappings and a cream with me, to do your ankle problem."

"That'll be great."

"Which ankle was it?"

"Left."

He still didn't bother moving. I just took off his boot, put the cream on it, then wrapped it up.

"It should be okay after that."

"Yeah.. thanks.."

I sigh..

"Well... I'm going to try and cheer you up, okay?"

"Tch, good luck with that."

Here goes nothing..

-..-

"I'm going to try and cheer you up, okay?"

"Tch, good luck with that."

Truly, her being around made me happy, but I didn't really want to talk about it, and she didn't ask. It's just that -

My train of thoughts was disturbed when a pair of lips touched mine. What.

I take my arm off my face and look at her, apperantley her eyes were closed. Her hands were wrapped around my neck, she continued. Well, she was breathing out of her nose.

For a few moments, I thought about pushing her off and screaming: "What the hell!?" at her. But then I realized the real reason I was upset. I didn't like Petra the way she liked me, at all.

Eventually, my hand finds it's way up her face, pushing her in for it, and kissing back. Took me long enough.

At some point, we had to part. She looked me, entire face red.

"Tch, you're adorable. You win the fight."

"Yay!"

She hugs me tightly, then up n' at 'em. She leaves for the door.

"Well, cheered me up, too~! I gotta go, well, at least for now! Thehehehee.."

She hummed a nice tune to herself and took off for the door, then plopped it open, and slammed it back closed.

Well, that was such a pleasent surprise.

-later-

Eren keeps talking like an idiot when it's suppose to be silent. Then Armin finds it.

"There! We're suppose to go here!"

"Here?"

Annie questions.

"Well, this is a tunnel, that takes us close to the outer gate."

We move, but Annie stops.

"Annie? What's wrong? Don't tell me you're afrain of dark, cramped places!"

"I am, Eren. I'm sure that a brave, suicidal bastard like you wouldn't understand how a weak girl like me feels."

"A girl who can spin a man around in mid-air isn't weak. Stop being an idiot, hurry up."

"No. I won't go that way. It scares me. If we aren't going above ground, I'm not helping."

"What are you saying?! Get down here! Stop screwing around!"

"Eren, don't shout."

"It's not a problem is it, Mikasa? For some reason, there hasn't been anyone nearby for a while. Jeez, I'm hurt. When did you start looking at me that way .. Armin?"

"Annie.. Why? Why did you have Marco's manuever gear? I remember even the tiniest masrks and dings.. Because we'd repaired them together.. That's why I recognized them."

"I see.. Well, I happened to find it.."

"Then you killed the Titans that were captured?"

"Who knows.. but if you thought that months ago, why didn't you act?"

"Because I still can't believe it! I wanted my eyes to decieve me! And because of that... but.. what about you? Why didn't you kill me? Or Xaodan? That's why this is happening now.."

"Yeah.. I think so, too.. I never expected you to push me this far. I did attempt to kill Xaodan, I knew she was a threat. But once again, she survived. Armin, why didn't I kill you back then?"

Eren starts yelling at her.

"You can prove something by going underground! Get down here and prove it!"

"I can't, I have failed at becoming a warrior.."

"Let's talk, Annie! We can still talk -"

I stomp my foot foward and take off my cloak.

"I've had enough of this."

I drew my blades.

"I'll kill you right here, right now, Female Titan!"

Annie puts her head down.. then she suddenly raises it and starts.. laughing.. Then she calms down.

"Armin... I'm so glad I could become a good person to you.. You've won your bet..But...This is where MY bet begins!"

She rose her finger to bite it, I took the gun from Armin's hand and fired. People from around her started to tame her, but something sharp came out of her ring. My eyes widened as I grabbed the three people and started running downwards.

"Xaodan?!"

"We were too late!"

Then again, the steam and and smoke I used to see came by.

**Lawl, short, I know, but thank me for the "Pleasent Suprise", will you ;) ? **


	15. Chapter 15 - Next Shall Await

"Crap! Run!"

She passes her hand through the tunnel, following us.

"Dammit, that ring! She knew I was bluffing from the start! She knew we would've ambushed her! We must have had another way!"

"Save it for later, Armin, where do we have to go now?"

"For now, we should meet up with Squad 3 above ground! We'll follow plan B! We fight Annie, the Female Titan! Eren transforms and planned and assists in her capture! You'll do it, right?"

"Yeah!"

"Oi!"

Infront of us, Squad 3 was appearing.

"Squad 3!"

"Did the first capture attempt fail!?"

"IT DID! Switch to plan B!"

Then I felt something, uneven. Usually, when I feel something, it's bad.

"Stop!"

A foot stomped over them, crushing them, with rocks above.

"We have to help them!"

"Eren, get back!"

I held him by the hood of his cloak.

"Xaodan, let me go!"

"The Female Titan's willing to let Eren die Wait.. she made a bet.."

The three looked at me confused.

"When she made that hole, she bet that Eren wouldn't die. It's crazy, but it also means she's a tough bet! Come on!"

We started to run in the opposite direction.

"To take Eren, Annie's willing to assume any risk!"

Then we all sat down, and started to plan.

"What do we do? Our exit is gone.. Even if we use 3D Manuever Gear to make a quick escape, she'll be right there waiting for us."

"Don't panic, Armin. The thing we know is that we can't stay here, or else she's going to crush us."

"I'll do something, like I blocked that cannon shell! Come this way!"

"W-Wait! You don't have an exact clear goal, Eren! Don-"

He bite himself already and started to scream around. I facepalmed and shook my head.

"Don' wanna tell you I told you so but I told you so and you didn't listen."

"Now of all times.. It hurts!"

"You can't tranform without a specific goal, and you know that Eren. Picture it in your mind, clearly."

"I am! But.."

He bit himself again.

"Wait..."

I kneeled down beside him and he stopped.

"Don't tell me ... you still have reservations about fighting Annie?"

"Eren..?"

"After all you've seen, you still think that Annie isn't the Female Titan? What did you just see? She'sthe one who killed our fellow soldiers, and almost killed me. How can you think that?"

"Shut up, Xaodan! I'm trying!"

He bites himself another time. Mikasa kneels beside him on the other side and I stand up.

"You know Annie's the Female Titan. Then she should fight her, shouldn't we? Or do you have certain feelings for her? Is that what's stopping you?"

"Huh?"

"Mikasa, don't be creepy,"

I take out my blades,

"I have a plan. Mikasa and Armin will exit from the original entrance and that openning at the same time."

I pointed at them with my blades.

"Annie will attack one of you, but I'm sure nothing will happen. Me and Eren will use that opportunity to get out from the other exit. I need to lead him."

"Wait, Xaodan, that's stupid! One of them might die!"

"If we stay here, we all die. .. Making a choice is always hard Eren. Mikasa, take position!"

"Okay, I'll take the front."

They started running to opposite directions.

"How.. How can you fight her? How!?"

Mikasa stopped.

"We don't have a choice. The world is cruel."

She put on her hood and left. Then I didn't feel good.

"E-Eren.. We should mov-"

Just before I could speak, the rocks and heavy wooden pieces above us started to fall on our heads.

-later-

"Hold on, I'll get you guys out!"

I opened my eyes hazily. Then noticed Annie coming.

"Armin, you have to go.."

"But.."

"I'll take care of this, you know I can.."

Then Jean appears.

"Oi, Armin, what're you doing!?"

"Jean! Xaodan and Eren are trapped!"

My head is upside down, and I grin awkwardly.

"Hi Jean.."

"The plan was for him to become a Titan!"

"He couldn't. I think it's the fact that Annie's stopping him!"

"Annie?"

"Anyways, we have to save them!"

"He.. couldn't transform..?"

Jean apparentley puts on his war face.

"Eren, what the hell is wrong with you! Didn't I tell you once that I'm counting on you?! We have to entrust, the world's humanity, and our lives to you, andthis is how you repay us?! Marco.. Marco.."

He put his head down. To be honest, I was on the verge of tears. Marco was one of the nicest guys. Ever. And he was Jean's best friend. I seriously wonder sometimes how they even met. Then A rock is thrown.

"Guys! Move!"

Armin jumps, and Jean dodges.

"Eren.."

"It's no use, we have to do something about her first!"

"Eren.. I said this once to Jean.. One who can't sacrifice anything, can't change anything.. That to be able to defeat mosters, you have to throw aside your humanity.. Annie is certainly capable of doing that.. Alrhough I don't know her reasons, but whoever can do it will win!"

"Well, Armin, I beat you to it. I already told him about that. Armin, you have to go. I can get out of here and help Eren myself."

He frowns, and I smile weakly at him as he moves away. I start pushing rocks off of me, glad that there isn't anything impaling me. The rocks were heavy, but nothing too heavy for me. I push off the last rock and go to help Eren.

"Eren.. please wake up... We need to hurry.. Please..."

His eyes fluttered open.

"Eren! You're awake!"

Then he starts moving forward, harming himself with the wood in him.

"Yes, Eren, that's it! You could transform now!"

Then the electricity thing appeared, and the steam decided to visit. He transformed, and started to run forward to Annie.

"Good luck.. Eren.."

I use manuever gear to get above one of the roof's, and bruises were all over my face, along with cuts.

"Hi Jean. Hi Armin. How ya doin'? I told you I could make him do it. Now come on, let's follow them, in case he needs help."

I move forward, to be held my Jean.

"Are you insane!?"

"Hmmm,"

I put my finger over my mouth, as if thinking,

"maybe I am! Tehehehe!"

I jump and follow them.

"Oi! Wait! Armin, let's go!"

They follow me. It's like a food chain. We stop and watch, then go, we stop and watch, then go. Then Eren was beaten up.. he wasn't moving, but he wasn't dead. Suddenly, his eyes glew blue and his body glew red. He jumpedaround, becaue he had only one leg, and jumped on Annie.

"I feel like this is going to be one hell of a ride!"

I used manuever gear and followed them more.

"Wait, don't!"

"Sorry!"

I jumped and laughed throigh the air, I'm insane, aren't I? I hope not.

"Don't try to stop me, 'cause I ain't stoppin'!"

Suddenly, she started climbing over the wall.

"Huh..? She's planning to escape by limbing over the wall?"

Eren tried to stop her, and failed. Here comes my time to shine.

"Haaa!"

I yelled and sliced her fingers for the first hand, then the next one. I landed on her face.

"Annie ... Fall."

I jumped on her forehead and flipped backwards. Eren did his job, but he was going to eat Annie from the inside. But he just opened her neck, and froze when he was there.

"What happen-"

I didn't even get the chance to finish my sentence before they started fusing.

"They're fusing!? EREN!"

I was just about to jump and get him out, but Levi cameout of nowhere cut him out.

"Don't eat valuable witness, you baka.."

I smile unintentionally at Levi's comment as we look at Annie who was frozen in some type of ice berg.

-later-

Jean was shouting at the crystal-like thing Annie was in, and trying to break it. Until Levi stopped him.

"Stop. It's useless."

Jean was just about to hit again, but stopped. I took a glance at Hanji, who was examining it and speaking.

"Use the wires to make a net! We'll tie it up and carry it underground!"

"Yes sir!"

Levi turns to me.

"What happened?"

"Huh?"

"Your face.."

"Oh that? She kind of crushed me and Eren with a bunch of rocks, and they just bruised my face. Any other thanthat, I'm good!"

Levi sighs in relief. He started to walk to Erwin, and stopped next to him.

"I don't suppose we can call this operation a success.."

"No. We have ensured the continued survival of the Survey Corps. Most likely by the skin of our teeth."

"... I hope so."

To be honest, my hands were held together and I couldn't help but stare at Levi.

-later-

"Eren.. Are you okay?"

Mikasa was sitting on the closest chair nearby Eren, Jean was leaniing on the wall, Arminwas standing in the middle of the room, and I was sitting on the couch.

He got up and sat.

"I've healed so fast it's almost creepy.. I heard Annie's still frozen."

"Yeah."

"Damn it.. we got nothing from that massive operation.."

"She was willing to go that far to protect the information."

"Yeah, she got away from us."

"Eren's the one who allowed it."

"Xaodan~!"

Armin whispered with the lightest, most silent voice ever.

"Right, Eren? Without that one instant.."

"Yeah, you're right. When I saw Annie, I froze."

Then someone came at the door.

"Armin Arlert, Jean Kristchen, it's time for your questioning."

"They're starting with us?"

"Well, we'll see you guys later."

They walked out the door, and I was sitting there.

"Well, I'm going to go check on Levi. You guys need time alone, anyways."

I got up and moved, leaving. I went to the underground place, where Annie was held and Levi and Hanji were just standing there. I walked forward, and Levi turned around due to my footsteps.I smile, and get a half smile in return. He turns to look back at Annie, and I eventually put my hands onto my side and lean under his arm on him, and an arm swung over me in return.

**LOL MWAHAHAHAHA ENDED THERE! WE SHALL WAIT - FOR THE NEXT SEASOOOOOONN NYAAHHMEEEEEEH! XD**


	16. Extra Chapter - I Can Change

After a whole day of me an Levi watching Annie is the crystal-like ice berg looking material, I was tired, and the bruises and cuts and dust on me didn't help. I was sitting in the room we shared while Levi rubbed his temple in frustration.

"Hey Levi, I'm gonna go take a bath, okay?"

"Sure, sure."

I walked to the bathroom, and filled the bathtub with warm water. I closed the door and stripped my clothes off and sat in the bathtub. The only thing out of the water was my head, my collarbone, my arms, and the ends of my legs starting from the knees.

I wiggeled in the warm water, then dipped myself in, just to wetten my boy-styled hair. I got out, and brushed my hands through my hair, trying to figure out anything on Annie.

"Well.. now what?"

Whispering to myself was a habit. At least, for now. I got bored because it had no bubbles, and I looked around for the soap thing that people put to make bubble baths. Then I rememebered I saw it back at the room.

"Crap.."

Then a knock on the door was heard.

"Xaodan?"

"Come in, Levi, I'm covered."

He opens the door and walks in with his tea and soap, then suddenly stops, a pinky lump rises to his cheeks.

"What? Hey, you're pink.."

"I thought you said you were covered, woman!"

"In the water, yes."

"Anyways, here's the bubblebath soap."

He tossed it to me and was going to walk out.

"Wait! I don't know how much to put!"

He face palms and sighs.

"Seriously.."

He walks over and snatches it from my hand, pouring just a bit, that comes out immediatley.

"Yay! Bubbles!"

I throw my arms and legs in the air, happy to see my dear bubbles. He walks to the door but turns once more.

"Need anything else?"

He sips from his tea casually.

"Come join me!"

He spits his tea and pounds his fist on his chest, coughing.

"Uh, what?"

"Come join me! A bath wouldn't hurt!"

"But you're already IN the bathtub."

"I know, come join me."

He blinks a few times.

"Is this person serious?"

"Yep! Now come in, before I drag you in."

"But my clothes! If you drag me in, they're gonna get wet.."

"Then I'll strip off your clothes, THEN drag you in."

He blinks again. Eventually, he closes the door.

"I hate you, you know that?"

"Yeah."

I turn to the otherside, letting the guy undress. I scoot forward, and let him sit behind me.

"See, it isn't so bad."

"It isn't."

I splashed him in the face, earning a grumpy face. I laughed while he suddenly smirked, grabbed a bucket, filled with water, and flipped it over my head.

I blink and rub my eyes for a few seconds, before we both laugh again. I rest my back on the idiot behind me, and break the silence between us.

"Hey, take you hand off my back. It's uncomfortable."

"Hand? My hands are right here."

He stretches his arm forward, and I just confused. I spin around and talk.

"If that isn't your hand then what is.. it.."

Realization hit both of us, and his cheeks flush even pinkier than before.

"Ohohohoooo, Levi, what a shocker!"

"Sh-shut up."

I snicker and let out a smug look, and he looks to the side. I get closer and wrap my legs around his waist and arms around his neck.

"Aaaaand ~ What if I say "No.", then what?"

He looks looks shocked for a moment, while I'm too busy nuzzeling noses. Two arms wrap around my back, and I give in for a kiss while he's distracted, and get kissed back.

His hand trickles down my back, down there, and a smile forms on my face.

"Five seconds ago, you were blushing for just entering, now look where your hand is going. Didn't think you had it in you, Black Nut-Head."

"Hmm, I change."

Once again a snicker escapes, and my hand decided: "Hey! It's my turn to trickle my hand down! Let's start from the collarbone!", because why not.

His face at first gets confused when my hand is at the collar bone, then his face hits realization when my hand is on his chest, then his face was a pink shocked: "Oh, you are NOT going there, are you?" when my hand is on the abs, then he fills his cheeks with air, trying to prevent them from showing the pinks, and failing.

"Aww, you do change."

"It's your turn."

"Wait, what?"

I get flipped over with a hand trickling over me, and I get it.

"Immitating me, are you?"

"Let's see how you cope."

Collar bone, nothing. Chest, held breath. Stomach, steaming face. Down there, .. I dunno. I kind of exploded.

"Aww, so you do change, too."

A face gets buried in my neck, and I stayed there with a shocked face at first. Then a whisper in my ear which was not me could be heard.

"Let the fun begin.."

A shy kiss at first, turned slowly into passionate one.

**Lawl, I'm cutting it. You could imagine what happens next. I can't write his, man. I'm turning 12! Am I allowed to be turned on, though? O.O .. XDD **


End file.
